The Deception
by Miss Lizzy Wizzy
Summary: The innocent elf Nythenia, always happy and optimistic, is blind of love. Her life is, as she considers, a paradise; Her dream job as a barmaid and her partner Delandr living with her. Until she realizes how blind and ignorant love has made her, her perfect world, which was just an illusion, shatters apart when she finds out the truth. She has to face reality. Yet has no clue how.
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

**[WARNING! Contains adult material and is intended for mature audiences.]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

There once was a lovely gorgeous night elf, called Nythenia. She was a little smaller than an average elf. Her long mild minty green hair always appeared to neatly taken care of. As she was still a young elf (under 400 years old) she had no markings. Most of the times, she would have a little happy smile stuck to her face. Why? She is a happy elf! She lived in Stormwind City together with her fiancé Delandr. She worked at a pub in the Inn located in the Trade District. Delandr didn't have work, as he used to have a job in Darnassus. But he got tired of it, so he is just enjoying his time around Stormwind City, not really looking for a job Though that is what Nyhthenia doesn't know.

On a warm summer night, after Nythenia was done working she made her way home. Her home was not far, just a few blocks around the corner. She walked slowly due to the exhaustion of a tiring but nice day at work. She walked around the corner of the last street and saw the lights burning in her house. She smiled as she saw them. As she opens the front door, which would make a racket, Delandr appears from around the corner with a big smile. "Hey sweety." He whispered as he came closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her passionately. "How was your day?" he asked her. Nythenia sighed "We had many customers, it was such a busy day. I just couldn't take a break from work." She said as she walked to the living room, and dropped herself on the couch. "What you need is one of Delandr's best massages, only for you." He said, whilst he put himself next to her and gently turned her back to him and then smoothly moved his hands over her shoulder. Nythenia sighs as she enjoyed the massage. Delandr lowered his hands over her back, making firm yet slowly circular motions. He would then replace his hands to the front, towards Nythenia's breasts. Nythenia started to stutter, trying to push herself away from him. Yet Delandr pulled her back, not quite forcefully, and started playing with her breasts. Nythenia didn't seem to like what he was doing but somehow felt like it was draining out her energy, letting him do what he wanted. She leaned backwards and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and turned her head to kiss her on the lips. Nythenia couldn't help it but to breathe faster and heavier. As Delandr noticed her breathing he started to gently pull off her top and fondled her breast with his left hand as his other hand would slowly go down, towards her trousers. Nythenia moaned softly "Why so sudden, Delandr?" she whispered as her face was blushing. Delandr breathed in her ear and softly bit it. "Oh, Dela-" Suddenly there was a loud banging sound to be heard. Someone was obviously knocking on the door hastily. Nythenia and Delandr stopped and looked towards the door, rather surprised. As Delandr stood up Nythenia put her top back on and walked behind Delandr, who was walking towards the door, which was still being knocked on. Delandr opened the door and saw an angry elf standing at the opening. "Are you Delandr?" he spoke in Darnassian. "Uhm, yes. How can I help you?" he replied, as his voice was sounding a little crackly. The elf at the opening noticed Nythenia behind Delandr. "Do it one more time, I'm warning you. You'll pay for it." The elf said angry. "Y-Yes, sir, I'm terribly sorry." Delandr said. "You better be!" the elf said and turned his back and walked away hastily. Nythenia looked at Delandr with a rather worried and confused face, "What happened? Did you do something?" she asked him in slight confrontment. Delandr looked at her and smiled as he layed his hand on her head, "No honey, everything is just fine." Nythenia found it hard to believe his words, with doubtful feelings she made her way upstairs to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 On the Sly

**Chapter 2: On the Sly**

It's early in the morning, just about seven o'clock and Nythenia is ready for work. She's sitting at the table, drinking her cup of Dalaran tea. After taking her last sip she quietly took her bag and swung it over her shoulder, opened the door as quiet as she could, so she wouldn't wake up Delandr. She had a bad feeling burning in her stomach about yesterday, the elf that was standing at the door, she had no idea what he was talking about.. '_Did Delandr do something bad? What did he do to make someone so angry? I wonder.. I must know…_' Nythenia thought to herself, digging for answers, as she made her way to open the pub.

The sun started to shine through the windows, the glasses on the tables started to reflect the light, it made everything bright and shiny. Nythenia loves the sun in the morning, it looks so warm and welcoming. Also, not to forget, there are barely any customers early in the morning. Nythenia filled a bucket of water, starting to clean the counter and the shelves. She forgot all about the elf as she was cleaning, and singing a song to herself. As she was cleaning the kitchen, in the back of the pub, she heard the bell of the door ringing, someone stepped inside. She put her head around the corner of the kitchen to see who came in. It was a human and an elf, she didn't see any faces as they were looking towards the door. "Just a minute, please!" Nythenia shouted from the kitchen. She finished what she was doing quickly and made her way behind the counter, smiled and said: "Well, how can I help you?" The elf turned around, looking at her. Nythenia recognised the face of the elf, her smile started to fade away. As Nythenia waited for an answer, the elf came closer to the counter, and started leaning on it, with his face closer to hers. Nythenia stepped back a bit and tried to put up a smile. "Is your boss around?" The elf asked. Nythenia didn't reply right away, but she took some time to think, "N-No, He's not in right now. Maybe you should come back later and ask again?" The elf lifted himself up from leaning on the bar, "Right." He said as he turned around to leave, along with the human. "Wait a minute!" Nythenia hastily yelled before he had left. The elf stopped, turned his head, looking back over his shoulder, as the human already had left, he was waiting for what Nythenia wanted to say. "Who are you? I saw you yesterday.. Did my fiancé do something? I'm very worried and I-" "It's none of your business, elf." The elf said as he focused on the door, the bell rang as he opened it. 'At least tell me your name…." It was quiet for five seconds after Nythenia asked him. "Valith." He said and stepped out and shut the door. The sound of the bell echoed through the bar and it was complete silence.

As time went by, it was already midday and the bar was less empty. Nythenia took the orders of customers and took the notes to the kitchen, where Fip, the cook of the pub was cooking food. Nythenia walked into the kitchen with another three notes full of orders, she layed then on the table and leaned against it, looking at Fip and smiled. "Everything okay, Nythenia?" he asked. "Yes, well, at least, kind of.." Nythenia replied. "Looks like something is on your mind. You can tell me, y'know that." Nythenia nodded with a smile and pat him on the shoulder as she went back to the front, as Fip took a look at the notes. "Nythenia wait, really, you need to talk to someone, you look very worried.. Just talk to someone, okay?" Nythenia smiled and walked out. As Nythenia was standing behind the counter, she saw more people coming in. She sighed as she made her way to the new customers who found a place to sit. "Welcome, what would you like to order?" "Aye, I'd like a' nice mug o' ail. C'n ye do tha' fer me, dear?" The dwarf said. Nythenia nodded her head, as she was writing down the order and made her way to the kitchen. "Hey, Nyth! How are you? I saw this hot elf walking over the street, ahh man.. That was a good piece of meat!" Nythenia looked up and saw Reiylah, her best friend. "Oh, hey Reiylah" "What's wrong? Having fights with Delandr again?" "No, I don't think so.." "Well that answer doesn't really sound trusting!" Nythenia went to the kitchen to return more notes. "Some strange elf knocked on my door last night, just when Delandr and I were… Well.. The elf was angry at Delandr. But I can't think of anything it could possibly be.." "Well, maybe he just pranked him, you know how he is." "Hm.. Maybe.. But the elf came to the pub this morning and asked me for my boss, apparently he's called Valith.." "Valith? I haven't heard of that name before.." Reiylah said, doubtfully. "Well, I hope to see him later on, I want to know what's going on…" Nythenia said, as Reiylah patted her shoulder. "Well, I'll let you do your work, I got to do some other stuff." "Right, well, see you around, I guess."

It was late in the evening and there were only a few customers. Some of them were just drunk. Nythenia was leaning on the counter, looking at the crowd. She felt that she was thirsty and opened the cupboard where all the glasses are stored. All the glasses were used before, she sighed as she went upstairs to grab a new glass. There was a cupboard with spare glasses if those in the pub were dirty or used. There were also some rooms where people could remain for the night. One of them was being used, she heard. Weird noises came from the door. She just ignored it and went back downstairs. As she stood behind the counter to pour in some water, she heard the door open with a slam. It was Valith, looking furious, taking big steps towards the counter. "Is something wrong? Are you look-" "Yes, I am. Please tell me where he is." "Uhm, you go up the stairs and then the first room at your right." She replied. Valith nodded and made his way up the stairs. Nythenia was surprised and wondered why he was so livid.

As Valith was at the top of the stairs, he went to check out the room Nythenia told him. There was no one to be found and he took the keys from the desk, it must be the keys to the bedroom doors. He went to look for an occupied room. He walked slowly and quietly, as he heard sounds like someone was moaning. As he stood in front of the door he carefully tried to find the fitting key. As he found it he opened the door, seeing a human female in the bed, with Delandr. As Delandr saw Valith at the opening he knew he was screwed. He stood up right away, covering his groin with both hands. "For Elune's sake." Valith said, with a very unpleasant voice. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I swear!" Delandr said. Valith looked at the human, and beckoned her to come over. She did as he wanted and put her clothes back on. "Please don't tell Nythenia!" Delandr begged him. Valith was quiet, looking at Delandr. "Fine, just this time. This better be the last." Delandr walked to his clothes, and started to put them on.

As Valith walked back downstairs, into the pub, Delandr had already left through the other exit, at the back. Nythenia had a few notes as she walked to the kitchen and saw Valith in the corner of her eye. She looked at him and smiled. "Did you find him?" Nythenia asked him. Valith nodded, with a serious face. He walked to the counter and took a seat. As Nythenia came back from the kitchen, Valith gestured her to come over. She slowly made her way to the counter, leaned on it and looked at Valith. "Anything I can get you?" she smiled. "A strong beverage, please." Valith replied. He looked at her smile and somehow felt guilty because he knows about Delandr. In the meantime, Nythenia put a mug of dwarvish ale in front of him and smiled. "This goes on the house." She winked. Valith grabbed the mug and held it before his mouth, before he took a sip. A customer waved at Nythenia to come over. Nythenia made her way to the human. She likes that there are many races who visit the pub. It's not as boring as only humans or elves. "What shall it be?" Nythenia said as she grabbed her note block. As Nythenia wrote down the order, Valith made his way to the exit and had left by the time Nythenia was done taking the order. She walked hastily to the kitchen to deliver the orders to Fip. As she stepped back out of the kitchen, Valith was nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3 Playing Around

**Chapter 3: Playing Around**

Finally the weekend has come and it's early in the morning. Nythenia was still in bed, cuddling with Delandr. She kissed him on his cheek to see if he would react, but he didn't make a move. Nythenia decided to climb on top of him and wake him up. As she did so, Delandr wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, so that she would lay on her back, looking up to Delandr. He started kissing her lips. Then he kissed her cheek and went down to her neck. As he did so, he started fondling with her breast. Nythenia wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to get excited. Delandr pulled down her top and started to gently kiss her breasts. "You beast" Nythenia whispered to tease him. Delandr took harsher grip of her breasts as he was kissing them. Nythenia gently held her hands on his head.

In the kitchen Nythenia was making food for Delandr and herself. Delandr was sitting at the table, smiling at Nythenia. She gave him a plate of delicious meat. "So, how was I?" He asked as he smirked. Nythenia sat down and giggled slightly. She nodded "You were amazing." "Let's do that again tonight" Delandr said satisfyingly. "I have a good idea for today, honey!" Nythenia said as she sat up straight. "Hm?" "Let's go to the Darkmoon Faire, we haven't been there in ages!" Delandr liked her idea as he was chewing on his food. "There're many things you can do there! Like... like mini games, shooting games and stuff. You get tickets of them now, remember?" Delandr nods with his head enthusiastic as she reminded him about the tickets. As he pushed the last piece into his mouth, he stood up and looked at Nythenia, who was still chewing some meat. "I'll go to the stables and get ourselves a horse."…

They spent their day enjoying each other on Darkmoon Isle, doing fun stuff. There was a long road full with stands where you could play mini games. They spent much time there, as they made their way home it was already dark. They took their time to go home. As they were at the doorstep, Nythenia put the key in the keyhole, to open the door. Delandr gently grabbed her hand and took it away from the door. Nythenia looked up at him, wondering what he was up to. Then Delandr gently turned her around, and softly pushed her against the door. He started to kiss her, holding her head in his hands. Nythenia wasn't surprised about his move, she seemed to like it and so she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'What are you going to do?' She said as she grinned. Delandr moved his head next to hers, so that his mouth would be close to her ear. "I will make you scream." He whispered softly in her ear, and gently bit it. "How are you going to accomplish that, hm?" Nythenia teased him. He took firm grip of Nythenia's hips and pulled her towards him. "You will see, if you let me." He teased back. Nythenia tried to turn the key in the keyhole, but Delandr stops her, grabs the key and puts it in his pocket. Nythenia looks at him a little surprised, wondering what he wants to do. He, who placed both hands on her hips again, lifted her up over his shoulder. "Wait, what are you-" Delandr ignored what she said and walked swiftly with Nythenia over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me?!" She yelled. Delandr didn't reply to any of her questions and made his way to a quiet corner in Stormwind City. There was a corner full of trees and benches in Cathedral Square. He hardly had any difficulties carrying her over his shoulder, to one of the benches. As he laid her down, he started kissing her wildly, fondling immediately with her breasts. Nythenia pushes him lightly …"Wait." He stopped and looked at her questioningly and slightly disturbed. "You aren't... we aren't going to… you know..." Nythenia stumbled. Delandr looked at her, put up a wide grin and said "Oh yes, yes we will." Without waiting for a reply he continued to kiss her. As he did so, he pulled off her jacket and slipped off her top half. Delandr then began to kiss her down to her breasts. "What if someone's watching, Delandr? I-" ... "Then let them watch, just enjoy." He interrupted her. His voice sounded cold, at least, that is what Nythenia thought. His eyes were filled with lust. Nythenia knew, he wasn't kidding this time.

He removed his belt, kind of hastily. Then he pulled down his pants till his knees. Nythenia was lying on her back, with her knees up high, yet legs squeezed together. Delandr grabbed her knees and gently pushed them aside. He slipped right in-between. Before he made another move, he gently kissed her neck, trying to show some love. Nythenia didn't seem to like his idea that much, yet. Delandr put his erection against her ladypart and gently started to rub. Nythenia softly moaned as she began to pant. Delandr kissed her neck "I love you, Nythenia." Nythenia smiled, feeling slightly more comfortable. As Nythenia was starting to get moist, Delandr looked at her as he placed his considerable length right in front of it, about to go in. Without response he thrusted it in her, letting her moan. As he slowly went back and forth he made her moan louder and louder. Delandr started to kiss her lips, trying to make her stop moaning. As he kept the pace on for a minute or two, he started to penetrate faster. He felt he was about to climax. He held firm grip of Nythenia's hips, as he went faster. Nythenia couldn't help but moan and pant. As he finally came, he pushed it in as far as possible slowly repeated for a few seconds. As he lay on top of Nythenia he looked like he had used all of his energy. Nythenia wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. She seemed to be pleased. Delandr began to put on his clothes again slowly, as he watched Nythenia lying on the bench, with a satisfied smile when she looked at Delandr.


	4. Chapter 4 Tall Tales

**Chapter 4: Tall Tales**

The weekend was over and everything was as usual, Nythenia was making her way to the pub early morning to do some cleaning chores. Of course Delandr was still deep asleep in a warm cosy bed. Nythenia never really minded, she enjoys her work. She was humming a song that got stuck in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about the wonderful weekend she had and especially not what happened on the bench last night. She was happy and was filled with love. Her mood was good like never before, it seemed. Nythenia was cleaning a table as a regular customer stumbled in. The bell rang loud at the door when the door opened. "Good morning Gimlin, how are you?" Nythenia welcomed the dwarf. "G'mornin', lassy. I'm doin' just great." He replied friendly with a smile. Gimlin comes often to the pub, nearly every day, mostly 'cause he got nothing better to do, he had a bad back injury which made him unable to continue his hard job. He's a good friend of Delandr, they met long ago when Delandr was on his trip from Darnassus to Stormwind City. Gimlin loves a few pints…. Or maybe a lot. "The usual for you?" Nythenia asked him. "Aye, dat be fine." He replied as he made his way to a clean table. Nythenia went to the counter and poured in a mug of Dwarven Mead. As she served it she said "This will go on the house." She smiled as she continued cleaning the tables.

Time flew by and more customers started to enter the pub. Of course, Gimlin was still there, he was a little drunk of all the drinks, but hey, it's a dwarf. His table was crowded with his friends, drinking pints and strong beverages. As night became to fall over Stormwind City the bar was filled with people, yet the table, where Grimlin sat, was alive with conversation. A customer who was sitting next to the table got a bit annoyed of all the laughing and the dwarvish jokes that everyone knew already by now, he asked them to shut up as loud as he could but there was no response. He decided to stand up and ask Nythenia if she could do something about it. "Hey, Nythenia, could you please go over there and make them settle down a bit? It's getting on my nerves." Nythenia looked at the man who was bothered. "Ofcourse, I'll take care of them." Nythenia went over to Gimlin and waited till she was able to tell them, they were very chatty. Gimlin's face glowed from both the influence and the gaze of Nythenia as he nodded at her with a lethargic charisma. "Please be a little more quiet, people are a little annoyed of all the noise that's coming from you all." "We're very sorry, lassy. We'll keep it more quiet for ye." Gimlin said, trying his best to remain composed rather than fumble with his words. Nythenia smiled. "Oh, lass, did you know it's impossible to lick yer elbow?" Gimlin said. Nythenia laughed "Yes, I knew that one already." "Ah, of course," he almost slurred. "Then it's not only elbows that Delandr is lickin'." He mumbled as Nythenia raised her eyebrows in surprise at the comment passed by the dwarf. "What do you mean by that?" exclaimed Nythenia. "Well, lass…let's just say yer man's been dippin' his wick in more than one pothole." Mumbled Gimlin in a low voice, as he inched closer to the elf. She could smell the ale on his breath at this distance, and she noticed a glaze in his eyes. Edging away, Nythenia shook her head in disbelief, refusing to accept his claim. "He's honest! He would never do that to me!" she exclaimed, her brows furrowed in concern. She nodded good bye to the dwarf and moved towards the counter. Resting her right hand on the countertop, she thought about the dwarf's words and instantly dismissed them as figment of his drunk imagination.


	5. Chapter 5 An unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 5: An unexpected Surprise**

Delandr yawned as he walked down the stairs slowly as his eyes were still half closed and teary. Nythenia had left by now, he thought. As he entered the kitchen, he remembered he promised Gimlin to go to the pub. He stretched out his arms as he looked at the kitchen table. A letter lays next to a covered plate. As he slowly approached it, he could see that there was something scribbled on it, however all he could see was a blurry scribble. He rubbed his eyes as his vision became clearer and he picked up the letter to read what the letters say. '_I left you some fresh bread from the bakery this morning, see you soon.. P.S. I love you' _Delandr smiled as he finished reading, uncovering the plate. The bread smelled delicious and fresh. He picked it up and took a bite. It was soft and still a little warm, yet still very delightful. Delandr took a glance at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Time to go, he thought. With a piece of bread in his mouth, he decided to leave and head to the pub.

"Oi there, laddie! Right on time eh?" Gimlin said, with a sly smile. "Am I?" Delandr questioned. Gimlin let out a derisive sound as he stepped inside the pub, followed by Delandr. Gimlin was looking at a free table in the other side of the pub while Delandr was looking for Nythenia. As Gimlin took a seat, Delandr was looking at Nythenia who walked out of the kitchen with a smile. He stepped forward to her and smiled. "Hey, sweety." He said and he kissed her on her cheek. Nythenia was happy, she knew he was coming but it was pleasant to see him. They went to the table where Gimlin was sitting, who was playing with a coaster. "What shall it be, boys?" Nythenia asked as Delandr took a seat. "Y'know tha', lassy." Gimlin said with a bright innocent smile on his face. Nythenia looked at Delandr "I would like some wine." "Alright, coming right up." She headed to the counter to pour in some drinks.

As Nythenia returned with drinks on a serving plate along with a bowl of snacks, the two men where laughing. Gimlin probably was telling some of his old funny stories, she thought. Nythenia placed the plate on the table, putting the drinks on the coasters. 'There you go, if you need anything, just give me a shout.' Nythenia said as she readied her noteblock for some customers. As she was taking orders, Delandr stared dreamy after her. "Oi, wake up laddie! Ain't the time fer dreamin'!" Gimlin said as he raised his mug. But Delandr didn't hear him, he was steadily focused on Nythenia's buttocks. After a few seconds of glancing his view got blocked. "Why 'ello there, Alysa!" Gimlin exclaimed surprisingly. Delandr woke up from his trance as he heared Gimlin greet someone familiar. "Hello, Gimlin." Alysa said before her gaze landed on at Delandr and smiled. Delandr forced a smile back to her, he looked at Gimlin questioningly. "What is she doing here?" He asked Gimlin with a low voice, rather unpleased. "I told her yesterday we were going to the pub." He replied. "Why did you do that?!"

"Well, she asked me what I was going to do?" Gimlin replied, as he grabbed in the bowl of snacks and started to nibble on a salted peanut. Delandr looked around to see if Nythenia was around. "May I sit?" Alysa asked. Gimlin nodded as he patted on the chair next to him, which was in between the men. She sat down and placed her hand on Delandr's lap. Delandr bit on his lip as he gently pushed off her hand of his lap. She looked at him questioningly, "What's wrong, sweety?" He shook is head and gestured he's fine. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Nythenia have a chat with a customer. Delandr felt he was getting nervous, he finally took a sip of his wine while Gimlin jugged all of his drink a while ago. "You sure? You don't look so good, honey." Alysa said as she looked slightly worried. "Nah, I'm fine.. really." Delandr said, while staring at his wine. He took another sip. "Right, who's up fer hearin' the story of when I met Delandr!" Gimlin exclaimed. Alysa agreed to Gimlin's idea and looked at him as she leaned her head on her hands. "Right, but I tell it, I will need another mug o' ale!" Gimlin said, looking around the crowd for Nythenia. Delandr had a burning feeling in his stomach.

"I heared you calling for me" Nythenia winked slyly. "Perfect! Another ale, please!" Gimlin exclaimed. Nythenia looked at Alysa. "Well, I haven't seen you here before, you must be a friend of the men, I guess. What'd you like?" Nythenia asked. Alysa smiled "I would like a glass of wine." Before any more words Nythenia made her way to pour in drinks. "What a friendly barmaid. Why haven't I been here before?" Alysa wondered out loud while looking at Delandr, who was sitting stiffly, rubbing his forehead. He's nearly having a heartattack of all the tension.

Nythenia turned around to place the mug of ale on the serving plate. A tall shadow was resting on the counter. She lifted her head, and looked right into the face of Valith. Nythenia grabbed a bottle of wine "Hello, Valith…" "Hello, miss." he replied bluntly. "The name's Nythenia, in case you're wondering." She responded as she grabbed a bottle of wine. "Well, Hello… Nythenia." He said with a low voice. Nythenia smiled 'Would you like something?' Valith took a seat at the counter and and leaned his head on his hand and ponders a bit, meanwhile Nythenia pouring in the wine for the young lady. "Just a mug of ale would be fine." He said with a low voice as he looked at her. "Coming right up." she said as she turned around to grab a mug.

As Nythenia took her time at the counter Delandr noticed she hasn't served Alysa the glass of wine yet. He turned around to look. Oh no not him, not now, he thought as he gazed upon Valith. He scratched his head and glanced over the place and thought of what could possibly happen. He looked at Alysa, thinking of conciquences. He was starting to feel very bad about things. Alysa noticed his eyes were on her, she smiled as she adjusted her head. Delandr forced a smile back while he held his glass infront of his mouth to take a sip, meanwhile Gimlin was enthusiastically telling his story. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Nythenia having a chat with that dude. She seemed to enjoy it. Nythenia noticed Delandr's peering and realised she forgot all about the glass of wine for the lady. She carefully picked up the serving plate and walked to the table they were sitting at. Valith, who was taking a sip, glanced after Nythenia. As he realised it was Delandr sitting at the table, he almost gasped, but was stopped by the wine in his mouth. "There you go," Nythenia said with a smile as she placed the glass in front of the lady, "Anything else?" "MUTTON!" Gimlin exclaimed a little too loud. Nythenia grabbed her noteblock and noted it as she headed to the kitchen. "Now, where was I with me story?" Gimlin asked whilst pondering. "You were telling us about this pub in Ironforge." Alysa reminded him, whilst she's about to take a sip. "Oh right, I remember.." Gimlin said, as he started to ramble on.

As the clock struck the hour, Alysa had already left and Gimlin was more than just tipsy while Delandr listened to his crazy story. Nythenia, standing by the counter, was still talking to Valith.

Delandr didn't seem too entertained by Gimlin. Leaning his head on his hands, playing with a coaster, flipping it around between his fingers with sleight of hand, he looked over his shoulder at Valith. He seemed to be smiling. He stood up, and groaned as he walked to the counter. "Oi! Where are ya goin'? Wasn' finished yet!" exclaimed in a slur Gimlin as he watched Delandr. Delandr slid into a chair next to Valith, smiling at Nythenia. Valith spotted him in the corner of his eye, however he ignored him. "Anything I can get you?" asked Nythenia, as she looked over at Delandr. He nodded at Valith's mug of ale. Nythenia turned around and was pouring him a mug of ale when Delandr turned at Valith and gave him a look of evident despise. Valith returned the glance with one that would melt iron, his mood clearly ruined by Delandr's presence at the counter. "What?" He questioned, in a low, savage voice. Delandr shrugged, shaking his head quickly, with a smirk on his face noticing Valith's annoyance. 'He wouldn't dare make a move at me in front of Nythenia' Delandr thought as Valith sighed and rubbed his forehead, taking his last sip of his slammed his empty mug on the counter, and slight crunch of mug could be heard. "Whoa, easy now!" Delandr said, with a coy, provoking tone, "why are you so shaken?"

Valith frowned in annoyance "Just shut up." he snapped at Delandr who was starting to get on his nerves.

Nythenia turned suddenly to try and understand why the commotion had arisen. She eyed to two nightelves, but thought better and placed a glass of wine in front of Delandr. She could still feel an aura of discontent around the two males.

"Are you two alright?" Nythenia asked, slightly frowning in worry. Valith nodded swiftly, looking to the crowd, "Why, yes! Of course, we're best of friends!" Delandr exclaimed with a teasing tone as he swung his arm around Valith's shoulder, patting it in a condescending manner. Valith snapped his head towards Delandr, and attempted to shake him off his shoulder. Delandr held a firm grip, trying to assert his dominance. Once more, Valith sighed and frowned as he grabbed Delandr's arm with harsh clench and pushed it off. "Touch me again and you'll be the worse for it." Valith warned him with a dangerous tone. However, Delandr lay his hand on Valith's shoulder once more without hesitation. Valith's temper snapped and he lifted his elbow violently in Delandr's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He'd had enough of Delandr's behaviour. Valith stood up and grabbed hold of Delandr's shirt, pulling him close. "Listen up, peasant. I'm not in the mood for games, so you had better quit your antics or I'll have your arms tied in a knot before the night is over." growled Valith. Delandr raised his eyebrows and burst out laughing. After a second or two, he gasped for breath and replied "I see what you're up to, trying to flirt with Nythenia. You make me sick!" Any sober man would have ran out of the tavern at Valith's expression of loathing and anger at these false accusations. Without thinking twice, he grabbed tighter at Delandr's shirt and swiftly brought a fist to his jaw with such force that red marks could be seen emerging on Delandr's cheek. "Stop it! No more fighting!" Nythenia yelled, trying to get in between the two of them, "What's wrong with you two?" However, Valith's rage wouldn't be assuaged. "I was doing nothing of the sort." Valith replied, accentuating every word with another punch to Delandr's face. "You should look yourself in the mirror before you start pointing at others, you dog!" His face contorted in anger and hatred at Delandr, Valith finally shoved him on the counter, relinquishing his grip and fished out a few coins from his pocket, sliding them on the counter. He smartened up his tunic, gave an apologetic nod at Nythenia and strode out of the tavern, breathing heavily.

The tavern's doorbell rang aloud, as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving nothing but perfect silence in the room. "Why did you do that?" she asked, furious at his behaviour. Delandr gathered himself up and looked up at Nythenia, rubbing his aching jaw.

"I'm going home." he mumbled, not knowing how to answer her question. On his way out his eyes slid over to Gimlin's corner who was sitting cross-armed, observing the encounter with a curious glint in his eyes. Nythenia ran after him "Wait!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm. "The other day, Gimlin was saying odd things about you." Delandr turned abruptly, with a sweet smile on his face. "What did that dwarf say..?" he thought to himself. "Sweetheart, you know how he is when he's drunk." He said, struggling to subdue his nerves, however Nythenia wouldn't be swayed. "He said something about you being dishonest..." Nythenia explained with pleading eyes, "is this true?" Delandr exhaled exasperatedly and cupped his hands on her shoulders. "You know you're my only one, love. Right?" he said with a sly grin. Nythenia pursed her lips, hesitating.  
"Right...?" Delandr asked once more, somewhat forcefully. "Y-yes...yes" sighed Nythenia, embracing his chest.


	6. Chapter 6 Reiylah's Love

**Chapter 6: Reiylah's Love**

It was around lunchtime. Nythenia pulled off her apron and let out a loud sigh. Today she had taken the rest of the day off to visit her friend Reiylah. Good, she thought. She didn't feel too well since she woke up this morning. Softly closing the door behind her, she leaves the pub. Her new colleague is in charge at the counter now. He's a nice young human who freshly started working at the pub as a waiter. Johnny, the name is.

Nythenia walked around the last corner, Reiylah's house is already in sight. She knocks on the door and waits patiently. Nythenia heard her sing, on the other side of the door. She has a nice singing voice and was quite good at it. The door swung open, Reiylah was standing at the opening. "Heya, Nyth!" she greeted her, enthusiastically. Nythenia smiled, "Hello, Reiylah." she said, quite happy to see her "How are you?" Reiylah gestured Nythenia to enter, walking to the kitchen where the table was prepared for a cup of tea. "I'm doing quite good, yes! You know, I had a date yesterday!" She exclaimed, quite happy. Nythenia faked a surprised expression "Oh, really? Who's the lucky guy?" she asked curiously. Nythenia knows Reiyla sat down, burrying her face into her fists, smiling brightly. You could see she was totally in love. "He's such a handsome guy.. He took me out for dinner!" She said, her eyes seeming to be dreaming away. Nythenia smiled as she sat down, she was happy that Reiylah was so happy. "So, who is it?" Nythenia repeated her question. Reiylah looked at Nythenia and sighed of satisfaction. "It's this elf.. he's so handsome." Reiylah said with dreamy eyes. "What's his name?" Nythenia questioned, before taking her cup. "Seldryn, his name is," Reiylah said "I tell you, this one's special." Nythenia smiled, faintly. "Oh!" Reiylah said, as she jumped off her chair and walked swiftly to the counter, picking up a plate full of delicious kinds of cookies and cupcakes. She held the plate in an offering manner towards Nythenia. "N.. No thanks." Nythenia declined. Reiylah gazed upon her, feeling there was something wrong. Nythenia always loves her cookies! "Did something happen?! Should I kick Delandr's ass?!" Reiylah said, with a rather joking tone. Nythenia shook her head, "I'm just not feeling too good.." Nythenia said with a faint voice. Reiylah looked at her, her expression becoming more worried as she slowly scoots back onto the chair. She rests her head in her hand palm, her elbow on the table as she calmly gazes over her. "How're you and Delandr doing?" Reiylah questions curiously. Nythenia sighed as she rubs her forehead. "I don't know.." She said, faintly. Reiylah tilts her head to the side, looking concerned. "Did something happen?" Reiylah asked, this time with a more gentle tone. Nythenia's eyes explored the room, thinking of what happened yesterday. "I don't even know myself…" She said "Gimlin is saying weird things. Delandr is acting weird." She said, followed by a stressed sigh. Reiylah frowned, reaching over to pat her shoulder. "It'll be alright, I'm sure it's nothing." Reiylah said, in a soothing tone.

They had been talking all day until evening arrived. By the time Nythenia got home, she saw Delandr in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Delandr smiled, pulling her into a hug. He planted a kiss upon her forehead as his fingers run through her hair. He asked her how her day was, as he embraced her. Nythenia shrugged, looking at the food being cooked. "It was okay, I guess.." She said with an exhausted tone. Delandr pulled a chair closer, for her to sit on. "We're having your favorite!" he said, trying to cheer up her mood. Nythenia forced a little smile on her lips, as she drops herself on the chair. As Delandr is done cooking, he serves the plates. Nythenia stared at the food. She didn't really have any appetite. As the smell of the food crawls into her nose, she feels her throat narrowing, as if something was forced up from her stomach. She stood up without hesitation and ran to the bathroom. Delandr looked after her as she ran. "Are.. you okay?" He questioned, when she walked back into the room. Nythenia shook her head, while she's wiping her mouth with her hand. Her face looked pale. Delandr stood up, wrapping his arms around her. "I think you should get some sleep" he said as he guided her to bed. He tucked her in before planting a kiss upon her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting to it

**Chapter 7: Getting to it**

"Are you serious?" Nythenia questioned, she seemed to have a surprised expression stuck to her face. "Yes, I am." Delandr replied, whilst drinking his glass of wine. Nythenia smiled, as she had her head resting on her hand, whilst leaning on the counter. "When is your first day?" She asked rather curiously. "In a few days." Delandr answered. He had finally found a job, it's not much, but Nythenia is pleased. He had found a job available delivering papers. Nythenia planted a kiss upon his cheek "I'm proud of you, sweetheart." She said with a sweet smile. As Delandr chugged down the last contents of his drink, he shoved the empty glass towards Nythenia, a little cheeky smile stuck to his face, asking for a refill. Nythenia smiled, without hesitation she filled his glass. Delandr turned his head, gazing to Gimlin, sitting at a table with a human friend of his. "I'll let you do your job, I'll sit with Gimlin, okay?" Delandr said, whilst he clutched to his refilled glass of wine. Nythenia nodded with a bright smile as she readied her noteblock once more for new customers.

As Nythenia and Johnny were busy passing orders to the kitchen and trays of food to customers, Gimlin and Delandr had a few rounds. Their table was completely covered in empty glasses and mugs, and of course it was alive with conversation. They seemed to enjoy their time at the pub. Delandr raised a hand, snapping a finger towards Nythenia. Nythenia shuffled over hastely as she readied her noteblock. "Hey, cutie. Give us two amazing men another drink." Delandr demanded in a non-serious tone. Nythenia nodded, quicky scribbled on her note and turned her back. As she turned her back to set off to the counter, Delandr would swiftly smack her buttocks. Gimlin bursted out in laughter as Delandr put up a satisfied smile towards Gimlin. Nythenia didn't care to respond, '_Typical Delandr'.._ She thought. "Yer a beast, Del!" Gimlin exclaimed, still recovering from laughing. Delandr flipped a coaster in the air, catching it between his fingers. He nodded with a big smirk, "Oh yes I am." He replied. Once more Nythenia poured in two more mugs for the boys, she sighed as she did so. The pub seems to be more crowded than usual, it's very loud and noisy. Luckily Johnny had a shift as well, Nythenia could've never done this alone. As she was done pouring in the mugs, she'd walk over to the table with a tray balanced on her hand palm. "Here you go, boys." She said, whilst placing the mugs on the table and placing the empty mugs on her plate. She'd leave with a little smile, walking to the kitchen. "This day is unreal, Fip!" Nythenia said. Fip looked up at her, quite stressed "I have noticed." He answered. Nythenia nodded, whilst placing the mugs in the sink filled with soapy water. She gave a little pat upon Fip's shoulder, before heading back into the noisy room. She shuffled her way to the counter, leaning on it. She gazed over at Delandr's table. '_Boy, they're having fun_' she thought.

Some customers were leaving, it was getting quite late. She slowly straightened her back to grab her cleaning rag and tray. As she was on her way to the empty table, she started to feel a slight dizziness coming up. She slowly placed the empty mugs on the tray, before she stopped and stared at the table, trying to remain on her feet. She rubbed her head. "Are you okay?" Johnny said, as he happened to pass by and see Nythenia not looking too well. She nodded slightly, "I just need a drink." She replied in a soft voice. "Okay, I'll take care of the orders, take it easy, alright?" she responded with a little nod, as she slowly continued to clean the table.

"Oh well, y'know, lad," Gimlin jumped off his chair "It's time fer me te go home." He said. "'Kay, I'll be around for a bit." Delandr replied. "Be safe, me friend!" Gimlin said as he stood up, placed a few coins on the table and shuffled off as a drunk dwarf he was. Delandr gazed over to Nythenia, his eyes seemed to lock onto her. '_Hm, she seems a little off…_' He thought, as he was staring at Nythenia, the smile was wiped off her face and seemed to be as pale as a ghost. She was pouring in some drinks for people sitting at the counter. As she saw that Gimlin had left, she slided the mugs over to the customers, with little steps she'd make her way to Delandr, who was lounging about. She picked up the coins and slided them onto the purse around her waste. She'd slide onto the char, resting her head in her hand. Her eyes looked lifeless. Delandr straightened up on his chair, placing a hand on her arm. Her eyes would shift onto Delandr, not a word she spoke. '_Something is going on, I can feel it._' Nythenia was thinking to herself. Delandr caressed her arm gently. "You should go home, love." Delandr recommended her. Nythenia nodded, she looked around. The pub seemed to be calmed down and settled quite a bit. Johnny was serving the last and final customers. Nythenia stood up slowly, she wasn't in a rush to put off her apron and grab her jacket. Delandr stood up and decided to wait for her at the door.


	8. Chapter 8 A cold Reply

**Chapter 8: A cold Reply**

The next day, Nythenia stayed in bed. Delandr left the house, he told her he had to go to sort things out for his 'job'. She turned and turned, but couldn't feel at ease. '_Stop it, you're making yourself feel sick._' She thought '_There's nothing wrong._', trying to soothe herself. She slowly craned herself up, sitting in the bed. She stared at the empty spot next to her. She was always used to Delandr being here. Gently she swung her legs off the bed, slowly getting onto her feet. As she was on her feet, there was a loud knock to be heared. Someone was knocking on the door. '_Hang on..' _she thought, '_I'll be there in a minute.' _Without energy she thudded her way down the stairs, slowly opening the door. "Nyth! Are you okay?" Reiylah questioned. Nythenia looked at her, a little tired. "I crossed Delandr on my way a while ago, he told me you were feeling sick so I wanted to check in on you." She said, whilst allowing herself into the house, concerned about her best friend. "Reiylah, I don't know. I sometimes feel sick and dizzy, mostly in the morning." Nythenia said, with a hopeless tone. Reiylah looked at her, thinking. Reiylah gently tugs her along to the living room and gave her a seat. She sat down next to her with an arm wrapped around her. "Have you ever thought…" Reiylah was thinking deeply. Nythenia looked at her face drowned in thoughts. "Maybe you're.. pregnant?" Reiylah guessed. Nythenia gazed at the wall. "Well, maybe.." she softly said "But how will I know?" Reiylah pondered for not too long before she had an answer. "Druids. Druids can detect life, can't they?" Reiylah answered. Nythenia nods slowly, her vision still locked to the wall. She seemed to be thinking about a lot of things. Reiylah looks at Nythenia, giving her a gentle nudge. "Hey! Isn't that nice? For all you know you could be having a baby!" Reiylah said in an attempt to cheer her up. Nythenia's eyes shifted to Reiylah, a little smile appearing. '_Yep, the coin dropped' _Reiylah thought. "Be happy, Nyth!" She added. Nythenia nodded, the smile spreading a little more across her face. "But it has to be confirmed, we're not sure yet." Nythenia added against, "And, do you know a druid?" She questioned, curiously. Reiylah leaned backwards, "Yes, of course. Seldryn is a druid but he's not around right now, but I know a good man for this."

Reiylah had left after telling Nythenia about the druid, named Denerie. She said he's often found at the lake in Stormwind. Nythenia had put on her normal clothes and set out to search for him. '_He is wearing brown leathery clothes, she said..'_ Nythenia looked around a big field, embracing a big lake. Birds were flying from tree to tree. A man was laying on the grass, next to the lake, simply relaxing. He seemed to be wearing a brown smart shirt, leather trousers and boots. '_That must be him.._' she thought. With little soft steps through the grass she was standing next to the man laying in the grass. There was a soft warm breeze gently rolling through the grass. The man looks up at her, "What's up?" he said, in a low voice. Nythenia fiddled with her fingers, before saying anything. "Uhm.. My name is Nythenia." She said, with a low and slightly nervous voice. "Hey, I'm Den'. How can I help you?" he offered. Nythenia cleared her throat before explaining, "Well, I've been feeling odd lately, my friend Reiylah said I should visit a druid.. for…" She got stuck at the point, obviously feeling awkward. Denerie gave her the time to talk. "You're looking for a druid for.. healing? Treatment? Medication?" He tried to complete her sentence. She shook her head gently, whilst gazing over the ripples in the water. "Then how can I help you?" An awkward silence dropped for a little while before Nythenia opened her mouth "I wanted to ask if you could.. tell me if I'm.. uh.. expecting a child." She finally asked him. With the mere sight of her, Denerie was able to detect a growing lifeform from within, which would be the child which is growing. It's quite a positive feel for a druid, as all they want is for life to grow, so he'd give her a gentle nod and reply with "You are."

A little smile growing brightly appears across her face. "Oh my.." she said, leaving a peaceful silence, as she took time to let the good news sink. "That is.. amazing." She added. Denerie smiled "I'm happy for you! If you need any further help regarding the child, I'd be more than happy to be of assistance for you." He offered. Nythenia nodded with a smile, quite excited to tell Delandr the good news. "For how many weeks?" She asked, curiously. "I can tell you it's roughly around two weeks, Ma'am!" Then he'd give her a smile, happy. "Thank you so much!" She said, with joy and happiness, "I'll tell my partner right away!" "Glad I could help, here if needed. Goodbye!" Denerie said, as she turned around to leave.

'_This is good news! I have to tell Delandr!_' She thought to herself, overly excited. She walked a fast pace through the city. '_Though, where would he be?_' she asked herself quietly.. Her pace slowed down as she eventually stood still, pondering of possible places to look. '_I'll check the busy streets, there's probably some office where he could be…_'

She slowly made her way through the busy street, meanwhile thinking of a happy future, a happy family they will be. That's what she thought. She looked around, seeing just strange faces passing by. Not even inside buildings she could think of. '_Maybe I'll just take a little rest at the park.._' She thought to herself. '_He might just be home already.. __Yes, that'll be it.' _She told herself.

She slowly made her way to the park, luckily it was getting less crowded. As she was getting closer to the corner the street, leading to the park. She heard a familiar sound around the corner. She picked up the pace, excited she'd run around the corner. "Delandr! We're am expecting a chi-" She fell quiet, looking upon her partner, with another woman in his arms, which would be Alysa. She stared at the two in disbelief. "What…?" She said in a low, shaky voice. She wanted to deny what she was looking upon. Delandr looked at her, his face didn't even seem shocked. "What are you doing here?" He said in an angry tone, as if she had no right to stand there. "I just wanted.. to.." Her eyes went to the ground, she couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart broke into a million pieces, leaving nothing but a burning feeling in her chest. Without blinking, big tears flowed down her soft cheeks. It felt like her world just broke down, nothing of it left. She turned around, hesitating to leave nor believe what she just saw. She felt that she was shaking, her legs felt weak. She didn't feel good. "It's… We're.. done.." Nythenia forced through her lips with a heavy heart, at least, that what's left of it. Delandr stared her down, no emotion to be found on his face. "Bye." Delandr said, as a cold reply. The woman looked between the two, slightly feeling guilty. She knew that they were together for a long time. A few days ago, Delandr told her about Nythenia, telling it was a relationship he was forced into. He didn't want it, he told her. Alysa was okay with it, she said. Who knows? No one really knows how Delandr felt about the two.

With heavy shivering legs, Nythenia had left. She wanted to be gone, far away from this place. She began to run, as fast as she could. Her eyes wear filled with tears, her vision was blurry. But she didn't care what she would run against. She ran around the corner, without thinking, she bumped into a tall bulky person. Her eyes were red, covered with a thick curtain of tears. "Are you okay?" A familiar voice which sounded rather worried. Nythenia rubbed her eyes, looking up into the face of Valith, his face seemed concerned and worried. She shook her head, the tears rolling over her cheeks like a river. She sniffed, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She opened her mouth, as her voice was soft and shaky, "..Delandr." She burst into tears, sinking to the ground. Her knees hit the floor with a hard thud on the stones. Her shaky legs couldn't take any more. Valith kneeled down before her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Valith said with a deep and low voice. He felt guilty, very guilty. '_I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have kept it secret.._' He thought, '_I should've told her.._' Valith looked at her and sighed. He had no idea what to say, he's not a social person after all. "Shall I take you home?" He offered. Nythenia shook her head slowly as her shoulders shocked up now and then, quietly crying. She then laid a hand on his knee, trying to bring out her words. "Reiylah…" She said, before sniffing. "Reiylah?" He didn't know who this person was. "Bring me to Reiylah." She said. Nythenia tried to get on the feet, she felt completely devastated. "Okay, we'll get you there." Valith said whilst offering her a hand. Nythenia took a hold of his hand, assisting herself up.


	9. Chapter 9 Shattered Dreams

**Chapter 9: Shattered Dreams**

Reiylah found a totally devastated Nythenia in front of her front door, guided by a tall bulky night elf with long white hair. He kept her on her feet, assisting her to go to Rei's house. Seldryn was sitting in the living room, looking up at the visitors. Reiylah guided Nythenia to a chair in the living room, Valith shuffling behind the two. Nythenia looked lifeless like never before. Valith looked at the man that was already sitting in the room, "Seldryn?" he asked. Seldryn inspected the elf standing at the entrance of the door, he nodded with a pressed smile as he recognized him. As both Valith and Seldryn are mercenaries for a living, they have had missions together. But as it wasn't the time to catch up on stuff they decided to stay quiet. Reiylah kneeled down in front of Nythenia, laying a hand on her lap, "So, what happened?" She was worried as she never saw her so shattered before. Nythenia sniffed and was unable to bring out any words. She seemed to be hyperventilating. Reiylah looked up at the elf that guided her with a questioning expression. Valith sighed before clearing his throat "Delandr cheated on her…" he said. Reiylah shifted her eyes back to Nythenia and sighed, whilst embracing her with her arms. Everyone stayed quiet, all that was to hear was Nythenia's quiet crying. Valith sat down next to Seldryn patiently. He felt so guilty of not telling her sooner, he demanded himself to tell her when she has recovered. "Can I get you anything? A drink?" Reiylah offered Nythenia, brushing her hair aside, as it's covering her face. Nythenia shook her head "N-no thanks." She said, quietly. Reiylah looked at Valith "What about you?" She offered. Valith nodded. Reiylah stood up and walked out of the room to get him a drink, Valith followed her.

As they were in the kitchen, Reiylah grabbed an empty glass from the cupboard. "What would you like?", "Water, please.". As Reiylah filled the glass with water, she looked at Valith whilst handing over the glass. "I've not seen you around, Valith, right?" She picked up the name, when Seldryn mentioned it. Valith nodded and took a sip of the water. "Are you a friend? Stranger who found her?" Reiylah tried to guess his relations with Nythenia. Valith looked at her, trying to think of a word to describe what he is to her, "I'm just a customer at the pub." Reiylah inspected the elf whilst grabbing a plate of cookies. "She bumped into me and fell to the ground. She was crying." Valith added. Reiylah sighed "That arse." She said to herself as she walked back to the living room, Valith shuffling behind her once again.

Nythenia wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked up at Reiylah and Valith entering the room. Valith occupied his spot next to Seldryn again as Reiylah sat close next to Nythenia, again. Reiylah rubbed her back slowly as she lifted up her chin with the other hand, looking at her sore eyes, tired of crying. "Hey now, it's alright." Reiylah said in attempt to soothe her, "He's not worth your tears. He's a selfish jerk.". Nythenia sniffed once more and looked at the floor. "Reiylah…" She said, as her eyes shifted to Reiylah. "Yes?" .. "The… The thing that makes this worse is.." Tears started rolling down her cheeks again. She lowered her head into her palms once more, crying quietly again. "Nyth…" Reiylah said, giving her a big cuddle. With hands covering Nythenia's face she started to talk muffled "I -am- pregnant…" was to be understood between the sobbing. Reiylah's eyes widened as she looked down at Nythenia. Valith had a hard time trying to chug down the water as he just took a sip, also shocked by her statement. And Seldryn was sitting quietly looking between the two girls. He did feel sorry for her, but he didn't want to bump in. Nythenia cleared her throat "It could've been.. so perfect." She said. "But I wasn't good enough…" She added. Reiylah shook her head "Nooo, don't be silly. You're perfect. He's just a damned selfish knobhead. A prick, an arse." She said. Nythenia couldn't help but think of the image of how she found him, with another girl in his arms. It didn't take her long until she came to the conclusion she recognized the female, but where? She pondered as hard as she could. "I.. I saw that girl before.." Nythenia lifted her head and looked at Reiylah. "She was at the pub before, just once. Sitting at the table of Gimlin and De-…." She fell quiet, hesitating to say his name. Reiylah firmly rubbed Nythenia's back soothingly. Valith sighed as he might have had an idea who it was he was cheating with.

Valith gently placed a hand on Nythenia's shoulder, offering her the glass of water. She stared at the ripples of the water, within the glass. Gently she accepted the glass and took a big sip of the content. "I.. I'll help you raise the baby." Reiylah offered. Nythenia nodded as a thank you. Reiylah stood up "You look very tired and wrecked. You should get some sleep." She suggested to Nythenia. Which to Nythenia shook her head, "I don't want to go home. Someone might be there…" She said, trying not to imagine the possibilities what could be happening in her house. Reiylah took a gentle hold of her hand "Of course not at home, silly. You can stay here for a bit. You can sleep in my bed.". Nythenia looked up at Reiylah with a questioning expression on her face as her eyes shifted to Seldryn, "But.. what about your boyfriend?" She asked. Reiylah laughed to her silly question "He can sleep here on the couch or go home." She answered, while looking at Seldryn, which to he simply nodded understandingly, "It's what ever you prefer!". Reiylah pulled Nythenia up from the seat and guided her upstairs to the bedroom. Valith looked at Seldryn and scooted onto the seat Nythenia was sitting. Seldryn pressed his lips together and sighed, "Poor girl, it's a shame.". Valith agreed with him. "So, you're her boyfriend?" Valith asked, curious of an old friend. "Yep. She's got a certain charm." He said.

After a while of chatting and catching up with each other, Valith decided to tell Seldryn more about Delandr. Seldryn's jaw dropped to the ground as he heard that Valith knew of Delandr's cheating months ago. "You're not serious!" Seldryn raised his voice, not sure how to react. Valith pressed his lips together, "I wish I wasn't." He said. Seldryn rubbed his face and took his time to think. "You should tell her, Val." He pushed. Valith agreed with a nod.

After Nythenia was put to bed and was fast asleep, Reiylah joined the men in the living room. "She's finally asleep." She said as she plonked down onto the couch. "I think it's great how you care for her, Reiylah." Seldryn said with a smile. Valith couldn't disagree. "Valith, Nythenia wants you to help her tomorrow. She wants to pack some stuff from her house." Reiylah said, looking at Valith. He was rather surprised to her request. "Oh, uhm.. Very well." He scratched the back of his head, not sure how to respond.

Valith had left as the night fell upon the city, he slowly strolled alongside the canals. The lampposts attracting insects in the dark. He looked down to the cobblestone under his feet. He stopped at a weak-burning lamppost and leaned against it. Valith's eyes shifted up to a house with a burning light upstairs. It appears to be Nythenia's house. He cringed his nose in disgust as he gazed at the window. After a few seconds he continued his stroll, on his way home.


	10. Chapter 10 Things couldn't get worse

**Chapter 10: When everything couldn't get even worse**

The next day arrived and Nythenia thudded down the stairs, looking like she hadn't had any sleep last night. Reiylah and Seldryn were having breakfast at the kitchen table. Reiylah gave Nythenia a smile, who seemed to be shuffling tiredly towards the two. "Want some bread with bacon?" She offered Nythenia as she went to sit at the table and rubbed her eyes. Without waiting for response Reiylah prepared another plate with breakfast and slid it over to Nythenia, "Here you go." She said with a smile. Nythenia stared at the food, her chest felt like it was burning with an uncomfortable depression. She didn't have any appetite, but began to eat the food anyway.

Valith shuffled his way along the canals again, the sun's first light shining on the water, causing a reflection. A slight frown stuck to his face. His heart felt heavy, filled with guilt. He thought of ways how she would react when he will tell her. _She would never want to talk to me ever again… _He thought, going for the worst outcome possible. Slowly he thudded his way around the corner, looking at Nythenia's house. He couldn't tell if it was occupied by the looks of it. He continued to thud onwards to Reiylah's house to check up on Nythenia.

"Is Valith coming?" Nythenia asked to Reiylah, after she finished her breakfast. Reiylah nodded, cleaning the plates "Yes, he is. Not sure when, but today." She said. Silence returned as all that could be heard was the water stream from the tap splashing into the sink. Suddenly, knocking could be heard at the door.. "Speaking of the devil." Reiylah smiled. "I'll go open the door." Seldryn said, as he was pulling himself up off his chair making his way to the door. "Nyth, before you go, you might need this." Reiylah handed over a key to Nythenia. "Thanks, Reiylah." She thanked her and stood up. "Hey Valith." Seldryn said after he opened the door, seeing a rather uncomfortable Valith at the opening. Seldryn patted his shoulder as a welcome to come in.

"I think I'll sell the house…" Nythenia said thoughtfully as she looked at Reiylah. Reiylah gave her an understandable nod. The other two entered the kitchen as Valith glanced at Nythenia with a worried stare. "Take good care of her, Valith." Reiylah said with a serious tone to her voice. Valith gave a secure nod towards Reiylah "Don't worry." He said.

Reiylah guided the two to the door, and waved them goodbye. They set off to Nythenia's house. She felt nervous about it. "I have a shift this evening…" Nythenia said to Valith, trying to make a conversation. "I can keep you company if you like?" Valith offered. Nythenia agreed with a nod. "Say, about this.. baby." Valith said uncomfortably, gazing down to Nythenia. Nythenia returned the gaze and stopped walking. "Are you sure it's.. positive?" He pressed out between his lips with effort and discomfort. "Yes.. There's no way around it." Nythenia said cheerlessly. The conversation died along the way and silence returned once again. Once the house was in sight, Nythenia peered at it searchingly. She fiddled in her bag, pulling out the key ot the house. As she places the key within the keyhole, she was suddenly reminded of the night back from Darkmoon faire, causing her breathing to shake a little bit. "Are you okay?" Valith noticed she froze in fear, cupping her shoulders with his hands. Nythenia snapped out of it, "Y-yes." She opened the door, and peered around. No one seemed to be around, but she noticed the mess.

The two slowly entered the house. Valith inspected the place, also noticing the mess. "I'll go grab my clothes.." She said, heading upstairs. The door is shut. Nythenia takes a deep breath before opening the door. As the door slowly opened with a creek, she noticed no one was there, but the bed was a complete mess. Reluctantly she entered the room, trying to focus on nothing but the closet. Yet, she couldn't ignore the lingerie that was spread over the bed. Nythenia put up a disgusted face with a mix of anxiousness. As fast as she could, she'd grab all the clothes that belonged to her. She recalled that she had a hidden stash of coins within the house, somewhere under the floorboards. Meanwhile Valith was done inspecting the living room and headed up to check on Nythenia. He noticed the disgusting sight of the bed as much as she did, before he looked upon Nythenia who was trying to pull up a floorboard. "Can I help?" He offered as he kneeled down next to her. Nythenia accepted his help, and they both pulled up the floorboard.

"What? This can't be!" She exclaimed in disbelief as she saw the bag of coins was completely gone. "There was a bag of money.. I swear!" She looked twice to make sure. Valith had no idea how to respond. As she confirmed the bag was gone, she got up with her clothes in her arms. She seemed confused and angry, as she walked out of the room. "Do you think Delandr took it?" He asked, following Nythenia. Nythenia shrugged and said that she never told him of it. "Maybe he found out.." He said, trying to find a reason. Nythenia didn't reply and simply walked out of the house, leaving it behind like the mess it was.

The two agreed to bring her clothes over to Reiylah's place, as there's no other place to go. They slowly made their way back and Valith thought it would be a good time now to tell her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped walking. "Nythenia, I need to tell you something.." He hesitated for a moment, but forced himself to deliver the dire news. Nythenia looked up at him, "What is it?" "Look, I'm sorry. I knew Delandr was cheating." Before he could finish telling her, she interrupted his sentence with a confused expression on her face "W-What? You -knew- about the two?" She said in attempt to pull out answers. "Well, the girl he's with, was my wife. Until I found out she was cheating on me." He said, feeling like she should know about it. "But, Nythenia, that's not the only woman." "Please tell me you're joking…" Nythenia interrupted once more. Valith shook his head and said: "That evening when I came to the pub for your boss, Delandr was.. upstairs," He paused for a moment "With another girl." Nythenia looked to the ground as she recalled her memories of that eve. "I payed her to see if he would fall for her, and he did." Valith realised it was the most foolish idea he ever had. "You what?!" She exclaimed, the tone of her voice seemed angry. "I'm sorry. I tried to make him loyal so he would stop, but I just couldn't get him to stop." He apologized, he never felt this sorry before. What was he thinking? "I just wanted Alysa back.." He said from under his breath. Nythenia sighed and gazed into his eyes, which seemed to be filled with regret and guilt. Nythenia was confused, but knows Valith isn't to blame for this. "Let's not think about it.." Nythenia said, letting his confession sink.

Nythenia got out the key to open Reiylah's door, Valith following behind her. The door opened with a creek as they entered the house. As they entered the living room, they quickly came to the conclusion they stumbled in at the wrong time as they saw a couple barely clothed sitting on the couch as they didn't expect someone to stumble in at this time. Nythenia's gaze stuck between the two who pulled up a blanket, not sure how to react. "I'll uhm.. be in the kitchen." Nythenia said, as the atmosphere was so awkward. Valith also chose to keep quite and move to the kitchen. They tried to act like nothing happened, and sat quietly at the kitchen table. Reiylah entered the kitchen, fully clothed. "Uhm, sorry." She tried to apologize "I wasn't expecting you to come back so soon." She excused herself. Nythenia shook her head "All is forgotten." She said, finding it hard to find eye contact at the moment. "Maybe it's better for you to stay with Valith?" Reiylah said, as she thought that would be a cool idea and plonked onto a seat next to Nythenia. "And you two could have some time alone" Reiylah whispered into her ear and winked. Nythenia frowned at her weird comment and shook her head before looking at Valith. "It's not a bad idea." Seldryn said as he shuffled into the room, also fully clothed again. They tried to push away the awkward atmosphere with a conversation. "Well, I guess, it's not too bad of an idea.." Nythenia mumbled. Valith pressed a little smile on his face, he noticed he's growing a little fond of her. But the best part is they won't stumble in on weird moments anymore, they hoped.

Reiylah offered them tea and cookies, the awkward moment was long forgotten and Nythenia forgot for a little while why she was sad and smiled a little bit. After the clock struck half past six, Nythenia got up to make her way to work. "I have to go now, got a shift soon." Nythenia said as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Valith stood up as she did, "I'll be keeping her company." He said. "That's a good gentleman" Reiylah said with a smirky smile. Surprisingly, her comment gave Valith more color to his face.

As the two left the house, it was noticeably quiet. Valith gazed at Nythenia, "Are you mad at me?" He asked. Nythenia sighed quietly and shook her head. Valith sighed in relief, feeling a bit more at ease. "I've thought about it. It's not your fault, Valith." She said, facing forward, "Delandr has fooled me for years, I just wish I realised it. But I was blind of love, ignoring all the obvious hints." She felt so foolish for being so blind. "It's okay, he's no longer fooling you." Valith tried to make her feel better.

As they entered the pub, it was already crowded with customers. But that's just normal at this time of day. Nythenia put on the apron and readied her notes. "Hey Nythenia! How are you? You was absent yesterday. I was quite worried." Fip said as he approached her from the kitchen. Nythenia looked at Fip, showing a pale face filled with sadness and confusion. "Oh, you look terrible. Are you sure you can take this shift?" Fip was rather concerned. Nythenia nodded "I'm fine." She clearly wasn't up to talking about it. Valith sat at the counter, looking around the crowded place. Gimlin was sitting at a table with his friends, like every night. Luckily, Delandr wasn't to be seen. Nythenia sighed and leaned on the counter. "Want a drink?" She offered Valith. He nodded with a smile "Yes please. An ale would do." He said. Nythenia turned her back to the crowd to grab a big mug to fill with ale. Valith inspected the crowd once more to make sure Delandr wasn't around. Just as his eyes shifted to the door, the one he didn't want to come in actually entered through the door. _Are you kidding me? _Valith thought to himself. His eyes were locked onto Delandr, and observed him from the counter. He walked up to Gimlin and told him something. He couldn't hear what was said through the noise of the crowd, but saw Gimlin nodded his head and continued to chat cheerfully with his friends around the table. Delandr sprinted up the stairs as he looked at the counter, seeing a lifeless Nythenia pouring in a drink. "Hold on a minute, I'll be right back." Valith said, with a burning urge to find out why he was acting so suspicious. Nythenia nodded as she placed a filled mug of ale on the counter and readied her notes to take orders from new customers she saw coming in.

Cautiously Valith walked up the stairs, looking for the damned elf. He looked around every corner and couldn't find him, even the guestrooms seemed unoccupied. But where ever he looked he couldn't find him. Valith was sure he's up to no good. After minutes passed and Valith still couldn't find him, he decided to go back downstairs. He didn't want to make Nythenia worried. He thudded down the stairs and slid back onto his spot. Nythenia was busy walking around the place, handing in orders in kitchen. "Nyth, you're not fooling anyone." Fip said whilst reading the orders. Nythenia looked at him and sighed a little. "Delandr cheated on me." Nythenia decided to break the news to Fip. He stared at Nythenia in disbelief for a moment, "Hell no!" he said, which to Nythenia nodded. "It's true. He did." She said, trying to hide her sadness as much as she could. Fip patted her shoulder with a pitiful face. "I'm here for you, Nyth." Fip said, with nothing else he could think of to tell her. Nythenia pressed a forced smile on her face, leaving the kitchen. "Lass! C'mere!" Gimlin exclaimed as he saw Nythenia walking out of the kitchen. "What shall it be?" Nythenia said as she stood at his table. "An ale would be nice, lass. Oh, and, I was told there's a lot of disturbing noises coming from upstairs. Can ye sort that?" Gimlin said. He wasn't aware the two broke up, so he just went with it. Nythenia nodded as she walked upstairs to sort the disturbance. As she stood in front of the doors, she quickly came to the conclusion all rooms were empty and there was no loud sounds coming from here. As she closed the last door, she felt a sharp pain of something impaling her stomach. Her eyes widened as a reaction to the pain. She began to shake as her eyes shifted down, seeing a dagger pierced and stuck in her stomach. Her eyes then shifted up into the face of Delandr, who had a big smirk on his face. "W.. What?" Her voice shivered. Her vision started to get blurry and all she could hear was the blood streaming through her body. She fell to the ground, unable to move. Nythenia looked up at Delandr, who just calmly watched her lay on the floor. Slowly Delandr turned into a blurry shade to her vision. As she was losing too much blood, she felt herself losing her consciousness. The blurry shade walked away, as that was the last thing she saw. The blood began to soak into the floorboards she was lying on.

Valith took a sip of the content of the ale that Nythenia had served a while ago. He noticed Nythenia wasn't anywhere to be found. He wasn't fond of waiting patiently. But he decided to wait a little while. He looked at the crowd once more, seeing Gimlin happily telling the old jokes around the table. _This is taking too long. Way too long. _Valith thought, as he stood up he saw Delandr walking down the stairs towards Gimlin with a big dirty smirk stuck to his face. He frowned at the sight of him, feeling something was terribly off. Delandr spoke to Gimlin once more, it looked like he was thanking him. Gimlin, without thinking, just went with it and chugged down the last contents of his ale. Delandr left the pub, he looked so suspicious, Valith didn't trust it at all. He walked up the stairs, looking upon an unconscious Nythenia lying in a puddle of blood. Her face was paler than never before. His eyes widened and a wave of shivers shocked through Valith's body, he couldn't believe his eyes for a second. "NYTHENIA!" He yelled as loud as he could, dropping down to his knees next to her. He check for a pulse, it seemed barely there. The whole pub went quiet after his voice echoed through the pub. Gimlin frowned and walked up the stairs, "Will ye shut it n- Oh bloody 'ell!" He said as he saw Nythenia within Valith's arms. He also noticed the blood gushing out of her stomach. "Can you heal?" Valith said, as he was worried sick. "Aye, but not here." Gimlin opened a door to one of the guestrooms. Valith gently placed her onto the bed. "We need to remove her clothes, lad." He said, pointing at her top soaked with blood. Valith stared at the wound in discomfort, he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to remove her top like that and hesitated. "What ye waitin' fer? Wrip it open!" Gimlin exclaimed, in an impatient tone. _He's right, we can't lose time_ Valith thought, as he took firm grip of her top with both hands, and wripped it apart, so it could be removed. "Good, let me do the work from here." Gimlin said as he hopped on the bed.

Quickly, he placed both his hands upon the wound and applied pressure, closing his eyes. Within moments, a bright light shined down upon him and Nythenia. He harnassed the power, channelling it through his hands, into the wound. Within moments, the wound seemed to be healed. "That's all I can do." Gimlin said, hopping off the bed. Valith looks at Nythenia with a worried expression on his face. "Will she survive?" He asked Gimlin. Gimlin pondered and mumbled a little, "She's in a critical, vulnerable state, I can't tell if she will survive, though. She's lost a lot of blood. If she won't wake up soon, she could be in a coma." He said, with a serious tone to his voice "Who did this to her?" Gimlin then asked him. Valith sighed, "I bet on my life it was Delandr." He said, with an angry tone in his voice. "What, Delandr?!" Gimlin exclaimed in disbelief "But they're a couple!". Valith looked down at the dwarf "Not anymore. She found out he was cheating on him, right after she," Valith fell quiet, starting to connect the dots. "After she what?" Gimlin asked. "She is expecting a baby! He could've harmed it!" Valith said rather nervous, making himself worried sick. "We can't be sure of it now, we need someone to check on it." Gimlin said, feeling bad for Nythenia. "You need to find a druid for her. I'll stay here and make sure she won't pass away." Valith said, as he moved a chair to the side of the bed. Gimlin nodded "I'll be right back!" and he went downstairs. The whole crowd falls silent as they all gaze at the dwarf. "What ye all lookin' at? Continue yer chattin'!" Gimlin said as he swiftly exited the pub. _Denerie, mate, we need you! _Gimlin said, as he climbed onto his ram that he had stabled outside the pub. With considerable speed the ram sprinted off.

Gimlin hastely knocked on Den's door as loud as he could "DEN! WE NEED YE!" Gimlin yelled. There was no response. "DEN GET YER ARSE OUT!" Gimlin yelled once more. The door swung open and a big human figure stood at the door, "What's all this fuss about?" he said, not pleased with being disturbed at this time of the night. "Den! It's Nythenia!" He exclaimed. Denerie pondered "I don't know a Nythenia… Good night." He was about to close the door, yet Gimlin stopped him "It's about a baby." He said "We need ye." Gimlin sounded nearly like he was begging. Denerie sighed and decided to come along.

Valith was sitting on the chair next to the bed, gazing upon Nythenia. He would keep an eye out for her breathing pattern, making sure it's at a steady pace. He sighed stressfully as he rests his head on his hand palm. His eyes would then shift to her hand, lying beside her body. He'd stare at it for a while, before laying his own hand on top of it, taking a gentle hold of it. He'd whisper something from under his breath, something like "Please don't die.".

Moments later, the door swung open with the same dwarf and a tall unamused man standing behind him. Denerie gazed at the elf lying on the bed, he'd recognise her in a glimpse. He came closer to the elf and layed his hand on her stomach, in attempt to detect any life forms. After a moment, he frowned and leaned in, once more trying to detect life. Denerie stood upright once more, after being unable to detect any form of life within. The two look up at him curiously waiting for the answer. "It didn't survive." Gimlin frowned, he seemed to be a bit disappointed. Valith had a puzzled look on his face, he was sad and happy at the same time it didn't make it. Of course he won't tell anyone he's happy. "If I'm not needed anymore, I'll be heading home then." Denerie said, breaking the silence. "I'll give ye a ride." Gimlin said. "I'll take her to my place so she can rest. I don't think this is a good place for her to stay." Valith said, scooping her up in his arms. They all agreed on the plans, Gimlin also informed Fip of the incident, he wasn't going to forget what a jerk Delandr was, and Gimlin didn't realise. He felt bad for also keeping the cheating secret. He has been a bad friend to Nythenia.

Valith kicked the door open and brought her upstairs into the bedroom. He gently put her down onto the bed and placed the covers over her to keep her warm. She was out like a light. Valith shoved a chair next to the bed, like at the inn. He plonked down into the cosy chair and rested his eyes upon Nythenia. He grabbed her hand once more, he felt like it would help her. As it had been a rough day, Valith couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and dozed off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 In trouble once more

**Chapter 11: In trouble once more**

Days had passed and Valith didn't leave the house just once. Nythenia didn't seem to wake up either. Valith sighed and stood up from the chair. He went downstairs to get himself a glass of water. His house seemed kind of gloomy. The wood was a dark colour. But the candles here and there added a rather cosy atmosphere to it. He sighed as he noticed that his stock of food was gone. He felt uncomfortable about the idea of leaving the house whilst Nythenia was in such a state. Slowly he shuffled back up the stairs and entered the bedroom once more, taking a sip of his water. He peered out the window, into the streets. People walked passed each other, minding their own business. His gaze froze on a little boy that was crying, who was getting pulled along by a woman, probably his mother. Valith sighed, as he closed the curtains and lightened the candles next to the bed. He plonked down into the cosy chair once more, slowly taking frequent sips of his glass of water. His stomach was rumbling and growling for food. He sighed and slouched into his chair. _Would she be hungry? _He thought, looking at Nythenia. _Will she ever wake up, even? _He wondered. He sighed once more, placing the empty glass onto the table next to him, as the last content was chugged down. He stared at Nythenia and rested his head on his hand palm, pretty bored. He reluctantly decided to go out to buy some food and jumped up out of his chair and headed to the door and left the house. He made sure he locked the door tightly.

Within five minutes he rushed back with bags of meat and different kinds of food. With a regrettable feeling he opened the door, he placed the bags on the counter in the kitchen before rushing up the stairs to check up on Nythenia who he left alone for just five minutes. She seemed to be alright, not counting the sleeping part. He sighed in relief and slowly thudded his way to the kitchen to prepare some food. _She sure is taking her time to recover, _Valith thought. Reiylah might be worried too, as it's nearly been a week since she heard anything of the two. She doesn't even know anything about the situation. Valith grind his teeth whilst clenching his fists at the mere thought of crushing Delandr's skull. He can't let his actions go unpunished.

He nibbled the meat he just prepared, before biting off big chunks. He stared outside the window as he did so. Another day had passed and Nythenia still hadn't woken up. Valith was slowly losing hope of her waking up once again. He once more made himself comfortable on his chair after he grabbed a book from the shelf to read. He flipped the pages gently as he read through the pages. As night emerged, the candle's light warmly filled the room with a gentle glow. Valith lowered the book and yawned. He looked at Nythenia, who was still breathing. He rubbed his eyes, as they were feeling heavy. He rested his head against the backrest of the comfortable chair and closed his eyes. It wasn't comfortable sleeping in a chair, but he continuously dismissed the idea of sleeping in the same bed. It would just be too awkward.

As the night passed, the sunlight began to peek through the curtains. Birds could be heard tweeting outside the window. Valith was still sleeping, breathing softly. Nythenia's eyes twitched, before she finally opened them once again. She stared at the ceiling, confused of where she was. She tried to remember what happened. It was too much to understand, for her. She recalled being stabbed in her stomach, but she couldn't feel any pain. Her eyes explored the room slowly, taking mental notes of the details she saw. Her eyes froze as she gazed up on Valith, who was peacefully sleeping in the chair just next to her, with a book on his lap. She assumed by the sight of him, she would be in his house. The bed was comfortable, she could give him that. She took her time to inspect her stomach, searching for a wound. Yet all that could be found was a healed scar. So many questions that were burning in her mind, dying to be answered. She pondered about the idea of waking Valith up, but at second thought he looked kind of cute when he is sleeping. Nythenia noticed her throat was as dry as a barren desert, and decided to get up to get up to kill the thirst. She craned herself up slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake him up, she placed her feet steadily onto the floor. As she pulled herself up from the bed, she wasn't aware of how weak her legs had become and fell upon Valith. The elf was awakened by the sudden weight put upon him as he stared down to Nythenia. Also not to forget, her top was removed during the healing. Valith's face turned red as he came to the realisation she should get covered up. He assisted her back onto the bed, doing his best not to stare. Nythenia can't help but notice his face blushing heavily. He hastily grabbed a shirt from the closet and handed it over to Nythenia, avoiding eye contact. Even though she was wearing a bra, Valith couldn't get used to the sight and looked out the window, instead. The shirt he gave her was actually too big for her, but she just went with it. Valith turned around, trying to press up a smile, regardless the fact he felt awkward. "You're finally awake." Valith said, coming closer. This reminded Nythenia of all the questions she had to ask. "What happened?" She started off with a simple question. As Valith sat down next to her, he cleared his throat "You've been stabbed in your stomach. You lost a lot of blood and I found you unconscious on the floor. A dwarf healed your wound, but we weren't sure if you were going to make it." Valith informed her. "How long was I.. sleeping?" Nythenia continued asking. Valith sighed "Roughly five, six days." Nythenia stared at the ground, it seemed to be longer than she thought. "Nythenia, who did it?" Valith needed confirmation. Nythenia pondered, recalling a dark tall figure. "Was it Delandr?" Valith pushed on. She frowned in response and fell quiet. "It was" She confirmed.

Valith answered all of Nythenia's questions, after he offered her a glass of water and a plate filled with meat. He kept her in bed as she was too weak to walk, for now. She sure was hungry and thirsty, so that maybe answered his question. Valith was incredibly relieved she was doing alright. But he was quickly reminded of the druid's words that night. "Nythenia.." He decided to break it to her "I'm really happy you made it. But there's something I need to tell you." Valith sighed. Nythenia tilted her head, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Your.. baby." He couldn't bring out any more words as he realised what he was about to say sounded dreadfully horrific. Nythenia remained silent, waiting for his words, kind of knowing where this was going. "It didn't survive the assault." He said, and gave her time to let the bad news sink. Nythenia had a puzzled face, trying to find a reason why he would do such a horrid thing. "Well.." Her voice shivered "It wasn't like it was planned.. But I didn't want it to die either.." She wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "Why would he do something so horrible?" She asked, looking at Valith who was paying close attention to her words. "Did he actually know you were expecting a child?" He tried to puzzle the pieces together. "I think I did, I mean, I was about to tell him and I saw him with that girl. After that I bumped into you." She said with a confused expression on her face. "He must have heard it somewhere, and he didn't want you to have it." Valith said, checking if it made sense. "I think he didn't want to be a father." Valith claimed.

After the unpleasant conversation Nythenia wasn't in any mood to talk. Valith gave her the space he thought she needed, and decided to sit downstairs. He stared into the fire of the fireplace, as the wood was slowly burning it would be making a crackling sound. He looked on top of the mantel shelf, above the crackling fire. A photograph framed neatly would be the only thing placed on it. Within the Photograph frame would be a picture of Valith and Alysa, looking cheerful together as they always used to. This brought back heart aching memories for Valith, as he glossed his eyes over the photograph.

_That day the picture was taken, Valith smiled down upon a happy Alysa holding his hand as they slowly strolled down the busy streets of Stormwind City. "Do you remember those robes I told you about?" Alysa said as she looked up at the tall elf. Valith nodded as he recalled her telling him about it. "What about it, dear?" He asked, returning the look down to his wife. "I would really like to have it." She said as they made their way through the crowd. "Alright then, show me." Valith snickered. Alysa quickened her pace, tugging him along with her. As they arrived to the shop, mannequins wearing beautiful dresses could be seen through the big window. The signpost dangling above the door would read 'The Lady's Finery'. As they entered through the door, a little bell would ring. The two looked around as Alysa's eyes shimmered to the mere sight of all the beautiful dresses and robes in the store. "Hello, Sir and ma'am. Welcome to the Lady's Finery, is there any way I can be of assistance?" A lady stepped forward to the happy looking couple. Alysa nodded her head "I was looking for robes I saw before." She said as she looked around the shop, searching for the robes. "What did it look like?" The lady said, as she pushed her glasses back into place. "Ah! This one!" Alysa said in a happy tone as she found the robes she wanted. Valith inspected the robes thoughtfully. It seemed to have a nicely layered skirt. The top part looked feminine and elegant. Valith could imagine her wearing it, a bright smile appeared on his face to the thought. Alysa confirms the robes to be what she's looking for. "Well, that will be fifty gold." The lady said as she was gently folding the robes to place it in a paper bag. Valith's eyes widened to the sound of the price. A worried expression appeared on his face as he looked in his pouch. Alysa looked up at Valith, clearly aware of his worried expression. He sighed in relief as he could count enough gold in the pouch and paid for the robes. _

_They left the shop and entered the busy street once more, holding hands again. Alysa smiled as she looked around the busy crowd. "Say, what about a restaurant tonight?" An idea popped in Alysa's head. Valith bit his lip, not sure if he had enough money of it anymore. "Uh, let me have a look." He said, looking in his pouch to count the coins once more. His hard earned money seemed to be saying goodbye, today. He sighed silently and smiled "Which restaurant would you like to go to, m'dear?" He said, looking down at Alysa. "The one we always go to."She replied. _

A loud bang could be heard on the door, snapping Valith out of his painful flashback. He slowly pulls himself up off his chair and walks to the door. As he slowly opened the door a man pushed it open forcefully and held up a knife to his throat. "What are you playing at?" The man said with a loud and angry voice. Valith was startled as the knife was pressed against his throat "I can explain, Wilfred." He said with a shaken tone to his voice. "Why've you not showed up? You've signed the damned contract." He said, applying pressure to Valith's throat. "Calm down! And get your dull knife away from me." Wilfred lowered the knife from his throat. "You know the boss is going to kill you for this." He said, not even exaggerating. Valith sighed and frowned "Things happened." He tried to excuse himself. Wilfred planted his palm over his face, "What kinds of things? What have you gotten yourself into now?" He exclaimed.

Nythenia, who was listening to the conversation from the bedroom, got worried. She got herself to get off the bed and assisted herself to the top of the stairs. She gazed down upon a human who looked furious. The man's face seemed familiar to Nythenia, but she couldn't recall from where. Wilfred looked up at the elf wearing an overly sized shirt, "Really? The barmaid?" He shifted back to Valith, "You had to shag the -barmaid-?" Wilfred sighed in annoyance "You've been gone for two weeks, because you were too busy -SHAGGING- THE -BARMAID-?!" He accentuated his last words, clearly furious.

Valith frowned and couldn't hold his anger back any longer, and sent his fist at full speed to Wilfred's jaw. "It's not like that, you simple minded fool!" Valith yelled. Nythenia observed the two and was rather surprised and shocked of Valith's actions, causing her to gasp. Wilfred, who rubbed his sore jaw glared at Valith, "The boss will hear of this." He turned around and left the house in an annoyed manner. Valith slammed the door closed and blew off some steam. Nythenia slowly and steadily made her way down the stairs, while her legs felt shaky. "V-Valith?" she said in a soft voice, a little intimated by him. Valith stared down at the elf with fear and confusion in her eyes. His face couldn't hold the angry expression while gazing upon the sight of Nythenia and sighed. "Are you.. in trouble?" She asked him with a worried tone in her soft shaky voice. Valith sighed and turned to the kitchen "Don't worry about it." He said as he tried to remain the calm posture. Valith disappeared into the kitchen as Nythenia was left at the front door. She inspected the place, everything was neat and tidy. But what she couldn't avoid to notice was the emptiness of the house. She shuffled to the kitchen and saw Valith prepare some meat, the manner he was slicing the meat seemed still rather violent. Nythenia could feel his anger from here. She slowly stepped towards him "Can I help?" She asked, trying to lighten his mood. Valith grumbled under his breath and gave her a knife and a chunk of meat. Without any explanation needed Nythenia already knew what she had to do and together they prepared the meat.

As Nythenia was able help him prepare the meat, she could help him with seasoning and improving the taste. They sat at the kitchen table, nomming their food in silence. Nythenia's eyes explored the room. The photograph on the mantel shelf of the fireplace also caught her attention. She gazed uncomfortably at it, noticing Valith's happy smile. She never saw him smile like that. _Times aren't as happy as they used to be_, Nythenia thought. She now realised what one person was capable of doing to so many people with just one move. Her eyes shifted back to Valith he was quietly eating his food, avoiding eye contact.


	12. Chapter 12 The Tables have turned

**Chapter 12: The Tables have turned**

The next day arrived, the sun once more peeking through the curtains. Nythenia seemed to be all snuggled up in the bed. Valith was downstairs, worried sick of the contract. He blew it for real this time. His boss is going to take his life if he won't pull up his sleeves and do something about it. In a stressful manner he'd sit at the table and sip his tea. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. He had no sleep last night at all. At this point, it was 'kill or be killed'. There was no way around it, the only thing he had left to do is to murder his boss, once and for all. He sighed in frustration and pulled himself up from the chair. He finished his cup of tea, before heading out. As the door closed with a slam, it seemed to wake up Nythenia. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed with a yawn. With teary eyes she peeked out the window, seeing Valith walking at a brisk pace. She wondered what he was up to, concerning the way he strode off. Once again she would take another glance around the bedroom. The chest at the foot-end of the bed had caught her attention before. It never came to her mind to open it, but as Valith was gone she carefully scanned it before attempting to open it. As she opened the chest, she gazed upon old and beaten journals and dull and sharp daggers. Her vision locked upon a beaten journal and picked it up. As she carefully opened it, pictures of Alysa would fall out. Nythenia gently picked up the picture and gazed over the page it fell out of. Before placing it back where it was, she came to the conclusion it was a diary. She looked at the picture, causing her to frown lightly and closed the diary before placing it back where it was. As she looked at the daggers, which would have caught her attention, she got some crazy thoughts. She dismissed them, telling herself it's an irrational idea. Carefully she closed the chest, hoping it didn't look like someone had been peeking in it.

Nythenia entered the kitchen, seeing nothing but an empty cup on the kitchen table. The place looked boring and dull. A bright smile appeared on her face as an idea came to her mind, to decorate the place a bit. She started off with deciding what kinds of plants she would place here and there.

Meanwhile, Valith travelled through the Elwynn Forest and passed the boarder to Westfall. His boss usually hangs around an abandoned house in Moonbrook. As Valith approach the little neglected town, he hopped off his horse he took from the stables and tied its harness to a fence. Cautiously, hoping he won't be seen by any other Mercenaries, he snuck his way to the back of the house. The house's windows were shattered and the wooden walls were rotten and old, it gives the general appearance that the place is run down. Valith crawled under a window of the room where his boss would usually be found. He would grab a shattered piece of the window, which was lying on the ground, and held it up, trying to reflect what's inside the room. His boss was sitting there, flipping through pages of a book. Slowly he rotated the shard of glass to scan the room for other people. He noticed two guardsmen guarding the entrance of the house. With a preparing sigh he picked up a second shard and walks with silent footsteps to the front door, not making a sound. He was reminded that the door made a loud noticeable creek when opening. With that in mind, he decided to play smart and knocked on the door. Just as he thought, one of the guards steadily opened the door with that recognisable creek. Before he could even react to the sight of Valith, a glass shard was impaled into his throat, slitting the vein. Blood would be silently gushing out as the guard was about to collapse. Valith caught the guard's body, preventing it from falling, he didn't want it to make a sound. He stepped over the guard's body into the house. The other guard wasn't even paying attention, it looked like he was daydreaming and staring at nothing. '_Easy target'_, Valith thought. The other shard finally came to use, stabbing the other guard's neck. He repeated the same process, preventing him from falling to the floor with a thud.

Valith approached his boss, who acted like he expected him. "I expected this sooner or later." The boss said as he turned around with a rather nonchalant, calm expression on his face. It looked more like he was trying to hide a bright smirk. "Then, let's not waste time." Valith threw off his casual persona, readying his knives by clenching them in his fists. The bright smirk was released on the boss's face as he unsheathed his sword. The two approached each other slowly yet steadily. The boss clutched to his blade as he charged towards Valith, hoping to get done with this as soon as possible. But as soon as he slashed with his sword, he seemed to underestimate Valith's mobility. With ease, he dodged the sword swinging his way, without trembling. As there was a brief moment of time Valith calculated the boss to be vulnerable, he took his chance and attempted to sink a dagger into his arm. With success the dagger impaled the boss's arm, causing him to exclaim in pain. His shouting would've caught attention from guards from outside.

Guards stormed into the room with their weapons readied, gazing at the two fighting. One of the guards prepared an arrow to be shot. He would aim the arrow towards the elf, waiting for the perfect timing. The boss would send his fist to Valith's face, causing him to daze his target. Valith stumbled back and felt an arrow piercing through the right side of his chest. He realized he couldn't take on his 'boss' and the guards at the same time. He grunted softly, clenching his teeth to the pain. Once more, Valith steadied his grip on his daggers, sending them both to the head. The boss's head was cut off clean, rolling onto the ground followed by his body. The guards shouted in a furious manner, as they gazed upon the boss's decapitated body. Valith had already planned an escape rout, the window. Before more actions could be executed, he dived through the window. The shards that were left in the frame, sunk into the elf's skin as he passed through. Hoping not to leave any blood trails behind, Valith swiftly climbed back onto his horse after he had undone the harness from the fence. He made the horse build up a swift and steady pace, escaping Moonbrook.

Back in Elwynn Forest, he gazed behind to make sure he wasn't being followed. As he confirmed to be alone, he got the horse to walk at a slow pace so it could catch some breath. Valith hadn't had time to inspect the arrow that penetrated his chest. He would scan it carefully before making actions. At this rate, pulling the arrow out would be a stupid idea. Upon entering the city, he decided to conceal his wound by snapping off the end. All that was left to do now, was to bring back the horse to the stables.

Hiding his pain under a mask, he stepped over the floor. He was able to get home without catching any attention by the people on the streets. Nythenia was in the kitchen, she was humming a happy melody which could be heard through the door. With a creek the door opened, causing Nythenia to stop whatever she was doing and casts her gaze to the door. Valith, who would be leaning against the doorframe, looked through the kitchen with eyes like he had forgotten all about the arrow that was stuck in his chest. Nythenia nearly dropped a flowerpot as she noticed he was hurt. In rapid motions, she placed down the pot on the counter and rushed her way to Valith, whose attention got back to the arrow as well. "By Elune, what did you do?" She said in concern as she was inspecting the wound. Valith didn't answer her question. He shook his head, indicating he would rather not speak about it and pushed himself on towards the kitchen table. Valith didn't want her to get mixed up with these things, she seemed far too innocent.

Nythenia gazed upon Valith as he plonked himself down on a seat. "I'll get a healer!" She said with a worried tone, already heading to the door. Valith shook his head "No healers, please.." He said in a drowsy and sluggish manner. He seemed to have lost a considerable amount of blood. Valith, with all the strength he had left, pointed towards the cupboard, "There's a first aid kit in that closet." Nythenia, who seemed to be hesitating about doing what he asked, with no time to lose she rushed towards the cupboard and brought out the medical kit.

Nythenia gathered the necessary supplies, such as; bandages, herbal remedy to disinfect, a piece of metal to cauterize. She thought it would be a better idea to cauterize the wound due to the dire situation. He can't risk to lose any more blood. Nythenia took a deep breath "This is going to hurt." She said, looking at him apologetically. Valith bit his lip as Nythenia took firm grip of the arrow's shaft before pulling it out. With gentle hands she would calmly attempt to pull out the arrow from his blood-soaked chest. Valith pressed his eyes closed and clenched his teeth to the pain, letting out a loud grunt, causing Nythenia to loosen her grip. Her eyes were filled with concernment, letting go of the arrow. "Are you okay?" "No, of course not!" He blatantly snapped. Nythenia tried to calm him down as she noticed he was getting quite frustrated and stressed. "You need to pull through, okay?" Nythenia said in attempt to defuse his frustration. Once more, she would repeat the same process this time not letting go. The arrow was being taken out steadily, yet with force. With all the exclaiming and groaning being heard, Nythenia didn't let go until the arrow was fully removed. After the removal, Nythenia poured a disinfectant liquid substance from a bottle, which gives off a strong herbal scent, onto the wound. The liquid gave him a very sudden sharp burning sensation, forcing out another loud painful groan. Nythenia gave him an apologetic look, before heating up the piece of metal at the fireplace, which was being held by a pincer. As Valith's vision locked onto the metal piece lighting up in heat, his facial expression would appear to be quite concerned and nervous. The piece of metal reached the temperature it needed and was ready to cauterize the wound. He bit his lip once more, inhaling as Nythenia approaches. An apologetic look was stuck on Nythenia's face as she moves the pincer towards the wound. As the piece of metal touched his skin, it made the sound much like sizzling meat in a pan, followed by painful moaning. Valith could no longer hold in the pain and cries out in pure agony. The piece of metal was firmly pressed against his skin, causing smoke to form and rise. After a while, Nythenia removed the pressure of the metal piece. The smoke started to fade away, leaving a terrible looking burn mark. Despite the gruesome look of the mark, she checked if it had stopped the blood from flowing. She gently pats his knee and nods with a guilty look on her face. "We're nearly done.." She said and pressed an apologetic smile on her face, once more. Valith gazed to his chest, looking upon one ugly burn mark. He sighed with exhaustion, shifting his gaze back to Nythenia, looking quite weak and run down. It was now the time to wrap the bandages around the wound, Nythenia came to the realisation that that couldn't be done whilst he was wearing his leather tunic. "Uhm.. We need to remove your tunic, Valith." She said, hoping it didn't sound too awkward. Valith gave a nod and with strengthless arms he tried to remove his tunic, which wasn't really a success. Nythenia loosened the buckles that are keeping the tunic and shoulder pads together and in place. She then was able to remove the tunic and was able to proceed with the bandages. She gently sheathed the bandages on the wound, embracing his chest. As Nythenia patched him all up, she held out her hand for him to grab. He would gaze at Nythenia with weak eyes, shaking his head as if he no longer can gather his strength to get up. Nythenia sighed, leaving herself clueless of what to do. "We have to get you to lie down." She said hopelessly.

Nythenia attempted to lift him up, allowing him to lean on her for support. It wasn't as easy as she thought, considering he was a tall bulky, considerably heavy, elf. With great effort, she guided every step he took towards the bedroom. As they made it to bedroom, Valith plopped himself down onto the bed, letting out a weak moan. Nythenia pulled his boots off, placing them neatly next to the bed, before pulling the covers over him. As there was nothing more Nythenia could do for him, she returned back to the kitchen to finish what she was doing.


	13. Chapter 13 A plan to start with

**Chapter 13: A plan to start with**

The next day had arrived and Valith seemed to be returned to his usual self. They had a little chat before Nythenia had left to visit Reiylah. It has been way too long, she said. Valith had given Nythenia a dress that had been in his wardrobe for ages, it must have belonged to Alysa. To their surprise it fit her perfectly. Nythenia asked Valith if he would like to come along to visit Reiylah, but he declined the offer and said he had things to do. Nythenia didn't think too much of it. She strolled along the canals and reflected upon the last weeks that had past, which seemed only like days to her. '_Delandr, why did you have to do that?_' she thought to herself as she looked down to the cobblestones that her feet passed. She placed a hand on her stomach, where she was stabbed. She felt a sudden rage swirl up by the thought, and the fact, that Delandr had attempted to kill her and successfully, cruelly wiped out their baby. '_You're not getting away with this, don't you dare think I'm going to accept this._' The hatred grew within her as she made up her mind. Everything Gimlin said, had now made sense to her. She should have believed him sooner. She felt foolish for being so naive about Delandr. '_I was so blind,_' She sighed '_But now I can see, what I have to do._'

Nythenia blew off some steam at the sight of Reiylah's house, a little smile slid across her face. She knocked on the door and within seconds it opened. A worried to death Reiylah stood there "Where in Azeroth have you been?!" She exclaimed with a mixed tone to her voice. "It's a long story, Reiylah." Nythenia told her as her eyes shimmered with happiness to see her best friend again. Reiylah had let her in and as usual they sat around the table. Reiylah was completely ready to listen to her story, yet had no idea what she would expect.

With tea being sipped, all that could be heard was Nythenia mentioning she had quit her job and telling her story and Reiylah nibbling on a cookie. Seldryn wasn't around, it seemed. Reiylah's facial expression was mixed, often shocked and frowned, and sometimes sadness filled her eyes. She was very shocked when she heard of what Delandr had done, it made her furious. "Are you serious?!" She exclaimed with anger, dropping the cookie onto the plate. Nythenia nodded "I have no idea what happened next, but Valith told me I had been out like a light for days." Reiylah's eyes widened in disbelief. "When I woke up, Valith told me that.." Nythenia fell quiet for a second, preparing herself for a burst of anger from Reiylah, "The baby didn't make it." She said. And as she thought, Reiylah stood up with the biggest frown she had ever seen.

"You got to be kidding!"  
Nythenia shook her head.  
"No, what? He didn't!"  
Nythenia nodded, indicating that 'he did'.  
"By Elune he's such a…" She gasped and sat down, with no words left.  
Nythenia pressed a forced smile with a 'Yep' look on her face. Reiylah couldn't recover from her words and rubbed her face.  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
Nythenia sipped her tea and shrugged.  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not going to kick his arse!"  
"I'm not sure how yet."  
"It's easy!"  
"Look at me, I'm not a mercenary!"  
"But Valith is." Reiylah coughed.

Silence fell after Reiylah's remark. Nythenia looked at her empty cup, puzzling the pieces together. She then looked up and gave Reiylah a nod. "You're right." She agreed.

"Oh, there's something I was dying to tell you!" Reiylah said as she nearly spilt her tea. Nythenia looked at her and was all ears. "I was out a few days ago and saw Delandr, he was talking about a wedding or some sort to some kind of vendor." Reiylah said, and fell quiet to the realisation how casual she said it. Nythenia frowned as her jaw dropped "What?!" She gasped "He's -actually- marrying her?" She wasn't sure how to feel. A grin spread across Reiylah's face as an evil idea came to mind. "Why not go to the wedding?" She said. "Are you silly? I can't show up there, I don't want to." Nythenia argued against the idea. Reiylah placed her palm on her face "You can probably dress up and act like someone else." Nythenia nodded for a brief moment but interrupted herself with another burning question "And, do what?" She completely didn't get it. Reiylah sighed, "I don't know, destroy the wedding?" She said, casually. Nythenia pondered a moment and changed the subject, "What have you been up to?" She asked…

The day had become night as they chatted and giggled together. Seldryn stumbled in on the two, it looked like they took out the alcoholic beverage. "Well, you two are sure having fun." He said, as he entered the kitchen. His remark caused Reiylah to laugh even more than she already did. Nythenia giggled as she looked at Reiylah. She had quite a bit, it seemed. Seldryn looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "It's quite late." He said as he stretched his arms and yawned. Nythenia took a glance at the clock, it was one o'clock in the night. "Oh…" She said, as her gaze shifted between the two elves. "I would head back to Valith, but maybe he's asleep?" "You don't have a key?" Seldryn asked. Nythenia shook her head. Reiylah chugged down the last content of her ale and slammed the mug onto the table. "Sleep here, no problem!" She said. Nythenia agreed and stood up "I'll be in the living room, if that's okay for you." "All is good, sleep well, Nythenia" Reiylah said as she pulled herself up from her chair.

Peace and stillness returned once more, as everyone went to bed. Nythenia lied down on the couch, looking out the window next to it. The stars were sparkling and the moon was shining bright that night. The light that the moon reflected, glisten in Nythenia's eyes. She let out a big sigh as she studied each and every star she could see. She thought of Reiylah's words as she did so. '_A wedding, huh? Why are you going to marry her and not me?_' Her eyes stuck to the big bright moon. '_Why…?_', that was the word that was repeated too many times in her mind. '_Why me…?_' A tear rolled down her face. '_Gimlin will know more about this wedding. I need to ask him.._' She closed her eyes, feeling the moonlight gently lying on her eyelids.

The morning arrived and the sun greeted Nythenia. She stepped to the kitchen and rubbed her eyes, looking upon a couple eating pancakes. "Goodmorning! Would you like some?" Reiylah said at the sight of a tired Nythenia and offered her a plate with pancakes. Nythenia couldn't resist and agreed. They all sat at the table, nibbling of nomming pancakes. It was so quiet, the ticking of the clock was heard echoing through the room. "I'll be heading back soon." Nythenia broke the silence. "That's okay." Reiylah said with an understanding nod. Nythenia gave her a smile and continued to eat.

Close to noon, Nythenia had left her friends house and headed back to Valith's. This time, she took her clothes with her. She had left them at Reiylah's as she went out to work weeks back. Luckily she won't have to be wearing overly sized shirts anymore!

Nythenia knocked on Valith's door and waited patiently. The sound of someone thudding down the stairs in a fast pace was heard. The door opened with a loud creek "Hey, Valith!" Nythenia said with a bright smile. Valith eyed her suspiciously then asked questioningly "Where've you been?" Nythenia walked in and placed the clothes onto the kitchen table, "I lost track of time, so I decided to spend the night over." Valith sighed in relief to himself, he was worried sick but didn't want her to notice. '_Of course.. Silly me._' He thought. "Well, uhm, did you have fun?" He asked as he entered the kitchen, which to Nythenia nodded with a bright smile. Yet the smile faded as she reminded herself of the wedding. She looked up at Valith and shuffled closer to him. "Valith, I have a request." She said, with an honest tone to her voice. Valith frowned for a brief moment and looked at her with a questioning expression on his face "What is it?" "Please teach me how to use a weapon!" She pleaded with a desperate tone to her voice. "What? Of course not." He dismissed her request at an instant. "Why not?" She continued. Valith looked down to Nythenia ominously, imagining her involved in violence and danger. He shook his head, and shuffled to the counter for a glass of water. He wasn't allowing her to have her way. After a lot of 'pleases' and puppy eyes he couldn't just say no. "Why do you want to know how to fight?" He asked, disliking her idea in any way. "I've heard Delandr is getting married" At that comment, Valith had a hard time trying not to spit out his drink. "Probably to Alysa…" Nythenia continued. "What has the fighting to do with that?!" Valith seemed quite annoyed. "Well, I'm sure Gimlin knows a lot more about the wedding. Reiylah suggested I could 'destroy' the wedding." Valith remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "Maybe there's a way I, or we, could sneak in and somehow lure him away from the crowd, and then… Finish him off!" Nythenia tried to make it sound as exciting as possible, yet made her sound like an idiot. Valith sighed. "Before you ask me to teach you how to fight, why don't you ask him about the wedding first?" He stood up, clearly not in the mood for any more conversation, leaving Nythenia in the kitchen by herself. "Then let's go find him!" She exclaimed after him. Valith's voice could be heard from another room "I'm not going anywhere." Nythenia pondered a moment "Then I'll just go alone!" She chorused and marched towards the door. Valith sighed with a big frown "Fine, fine." He finally gave in to her silly ideas and followed her to the front door. Nythenia took a hold of his hand and tugged him along as they both left the house. "He's probably at the pub" Nythenia smiled.

A hand that soft and gentle, Valith had never felt anything alike. They both walked down the busy street beside each other. Valith would never admit he was enjoying it, let alone the fact she sets his heart on fire. Once the pub was in sight, Nythenia quickened her pace and let go of his hand. As she opened the door, the good old doorbells echoed through the pub. It's kind of nostalgic to her, even though it wasn't that long ago. She looked around the crowd before searching for Gimlin. He might just be at his favourite table. Valith followed in behind Nythenia and also looked around the crowd. Johnny waved at Nythenia with a smile as he saw her come in. Nythenia returned the wave and smiled brightly. Johnny mouthed "Be with you soon" to Nythenia and headed to the kitchen. Nythenia smiled and gazed after him. "Well, where is he?" Valith asked, not exactly entertained. "He'll be somewhere" Nythenia replied.

Johnny came back from the kitchen merely seconds later. "Hey Nythenia, how're you?" He asked with a smile, happy to see an old colleague. "I'm just fine, It's nice to see you again! Have you seen Gimlin?" She asked, getting to the point rather quickly. Johnny nodded and guided them to him, on his favourite spot, with his favourite drink. Gimlin's eyes widened at the sight of Nythenia and a bright smile spread across his face, he waved and beckoned her to come sit with him. "Anything I can get you two?" Johnny offered and readied hit notes. Nythenia nodded and pondered for a brief moment "A glass of water, please." Johnny scribbled down onto his notes and looked up at Valith. "Uhm, same." He said, nonchalantly.

Nythenia plopped down next to Gimlin, who was excited as a dog who'd see his owner after a long period of time. Valith would sit next to Nythenia, looking unamused. "'Ey lassy!" He exclaimed "I thought ye'd be dead!" Nythenia just giggled to that comment. "How're ye? I've not seen ye in ages!" He said. "I'm fine, I took time to recover." Gimlin nodded understandably and chugged from his ale. "Gimlin, I've not come here without reason." She cut to chase "Reiylah told me Delandr is getting married." Gimlin coughed "Yeah, that wine-lovin', short-bearded bampot! Tells me everythin'. I'm sorry I let him be an arse." Nythenia shook her head "You did tell me he was doing shady stuff." "I did? Oh! Well. I think he needs a big whack 'round the head!" Nythenia looked to Valith, who was quietly sitting next to her, listening to the conversation. "I wanted to know a bit more, no, everything about the wedding." Nythenia said. Gimlin chugged the last content of the ale down. Johnny placed down the glasses of water, of course, Gimlin ordered another mug of ale. "Well, lassy, I'll just tell ye what he told me, 'right?" Nythenia nodded, sipping her drink now and then. "He came here the other day, 'course I told him he's a clatty bamstick fer what he's done. But he didn't care and continued to break the news te me." Gimlin coughed "He said te me he's goin' te hire a bunch of maids and butlers fer the guests, of course, I was invited. He said he had invited a ton of people. I dunnae if he actually knows them, maybe they're friends of Alysa or somethin'. But ehh…" Gimlin lost the thread for a moment. "Oh right, It's in a month, he said. Wait a minute!" He said as he fished out a card from his pockets and held it out to Nythenia "This is the invitation. But, why do you want to know?" Nythenia inspected the wedding card, with dates, names and location. She cleared her throat "Listen, I'm not sure if you're going to agree, in fact, I don't blame you if you're against it. But…" Nythenia leaned in to Gimlin, whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened with mixed emotion and frown of confusion. "That didn't just come from a little lass like yeself!" He looked at Nythenia, not sure how to react to her plan. "Well, I dunnae, don't ye think it's a bit too extreme?" Nythenia's eyes were filled with honesty and determination "Gimlin, he killed the baby." She said in attempt to remind him. Gimlin pressed an ominous look onto his face and could imagine how she felt. "Ye know what? He betrayed ye, cheated on ye, nearly killed ye, I would turn on an eejit like him. He ain' worth a friend like meself!" He exclaimed in anger. "So what's the plan?" He turned to Nythenia with agreement. Nythenia pondered briefly, "You can use advantage of your friendship, right? So you can show up as a normal guest on the wedding." She nodded and agreed with herself. "Okay, and then wha'?" Gimlin said. Nythenia shrugged. "And, who is this then?" Gimlin motioned towards Valith, which he should've asked earlier but just couldn't find the right time. Of course Gimlin was aware he was the man who found her bleeding to death up the stairs, but he never knew exactly who he was. "This is Valith, he's a friend who was kind enough to allow me to stay with him." Nythenia answered. Valith gave a little nod towards the dwarf. "Well, Valith, it's nice ta meet ye!" Gimlin said to Valith, before shifting his glance back to Nythenia. "I'll chat you up on the 'plan' once we know more details." Nythenia said.

Nythenia gave Gimlin directions to Valith's house as she thought that would be the safest way to plan things. The chance of Delandr bumping in, out of the blue was too risky. "Thank you so much, Gimlin." Nythenia said with a thankful nod. "No problem, Lass!" Gimlin said before taking a big chug of his filled mug of ale Johnny served him. "Are you enjoying that ale?" A familiar voice was heard as a figure joined in and sat down at the table, nonchalantly. Valith glared at the sight of the figure and sat upright with a tensed up body. Nythenia's eyes locked on the figure with mixed emotions. "Delandr…" She said softly. "Hey, thought I killed you, Sweetheart." Delandr said nonchalantly, with a big smirk, motioning towards Nythenia. Nythenia, who seems to be frozen in fear, didn't react to his remark. Delandr's vision then shifted to Valith "Oh look, it's the emotionally unstable prat." Valith clenched his teeth at his remark. Gimlin coughed "Well now, there's no need to be so rude." He tried to break the tension. Delandr eyed Nythenia intentionally as he leaned on his hand. His eyes felt like they pierced through Nythenia. "We'll be going now." Valith said in a deep cold voice. He clutched Nythenia's wrist rather tightly and pulled her up and along with him. "That's right! Run away!" Delandr chuckled as they left the pub, as the door closed, a dead-serious expression falls upon his face as he looks down the Gimlin. "Why is she not dead?" He asked, with no more playful tones present. Gimlin reminded himself to act like nothing happened. "Uh, I don't know." He said casually and took a chug of is ale. "I finally thought I wouldn't have to see that miserable face of hers anymore. Did you see how she looked at me! She pissed herself!" Delandr said and laughed "Pathetic wench…"


	14. Chapter 14 A productive Day

**Chapter 14: A productive day**

Valith had pulled Nythenia along with a tight grip, walking in a quick pace away from the pub. "Valith, let go." Nythenia spoke softly with a shaky voice. Valith hadn't noticed the firm grip until then and let go. "Sorry." He said with a frustrated tone. They continued to walk, without a word being said. Valith looked down at Nythenia "Are you alright?" He wanted to make sure. Nythenia nodded swiftly. A few minutes later she tugged his sleeve and paused. Valith once more looked down to her with a querying look on his face. "Will you teach me how to use weapons, then?" She requested, anew. Valith sighed. He couldn't possibly say no to that commitment she was shining with. He gave in "Alright." Nythenia squealed blissfully. Valith pressed up a smile at the sight of an overjoyed Nythenia. She clinched his arm with a thankful look on her face. "Hey now, you know this isn't going to be like lifting sticks." He wanted to make sure she wasn't going to change her mind later on. Nythenia gave a nod and continued to hug his arm.

The next day Valith was drowsily in the kitchen sipping his cup of coffee. "GOOD MORNING!" A happy and wide awake voice from behind was heard and Nythenia jumped up to him. Valith nonchalantly spilled coffee onto the table, as if he was expecting her to greet him like that. "Morning." He mumbled. She scooted onto the chair next to him with a big smile stuck to her face. "When are you going to teach me?" Nythenia's question couldn't wait any longer. Valith, who took another sip of his coffee, took a glance at the clock. "We've got all day." He tried to buy more time for himself. Nythenia nodded and tried to sit still on the chair, quietly listening to clock ticking and Valith's sipping. Not a minute later she burst with excitement "How about now?" She couldn't contain her enthusiasm any longer. "Hold your horses, Nythenia," He said "at least let me finish this cup of coffee." Nythenia agreed and decided to get up to water the plants. Valith had to admit they gave the kitchen a cheerful atmosphere.

Like a puppy that couldn't wait for its walk Nythenia was tugging on Valith's arm as he placed the empty cup of coffee down. He lifted up a bag before he left the house, Nythenia following him. They made their way to the combat training section in the city, with enough dummies of all sorts of sizes. There were also archery boards. Nythenia inspected them, quite impressed. "What are we going to do?" She shifted her gaze to Valith, who placed the bag onto the floor and pulled out a simple basic sword. "Look and learn." He said as he walked over to a dummy. Nythenia stared at him with full attention. The sword in his hand, swung diagonally towards the dummy, leaving a cut in the wood. He held out the sword to Nythenia, for her to grab. She gently took grip of it and shuffled to the dummy. "Now do what I did." He encouraged her to do the same as he did. "Well, alright." She said, and swung the sword towards the dummy, not to any surprise, the sword thudded into the wood and got stuck halfway in. Valith shook his head and approached Nythenia, holding her hand that is gripping the sword. "You need to slash with strength, and you mustn't be afraid." He pulled the sword out of the dummy and pulled her closer to demonstrate along with her. At that moment Nythenia lost all attention to the blade and noticed herself being pulled in. As Valith demonstrated the speed of the sword, this time successfully and smoothly sliding through the wood, Nythenia's mind was elsewhere. "You see?" Valith made sure she understood, and looked down at her. "Uh," She stuttered with a slight blush on her cheeks "N-No." Nythenia realised that meant he would demonstrate again, not sure if she wanted to repeat it for training purposes or having an excuse to be embraced by him. This time, she did try to turn her attention back to the training, as he explained in motion.

After he showed all the basic attacks of sword combat, which took quite a while, considering Nythenia has never held a sword before. Although she could admit she was acting like she didn't know what to do sometimes. "What are we going to do now?" She asked, as Valith placed the sword back in the bag and took out a few throwing knives. "Throwing knives." He handed over a knife and walked towards the archery board and beckoned her over. He demonstrated it before her. He tossed the knife with its handle pointing away from him. The knife spun through the air in a fleeting speed and hit the centre of the archery board. Nythenia gasped impressively as it hit the centre. "You have a go." Valith said, guiding her into place by her shoulders. He then placed the throwing knife in her hand, just like he held it. "Now lift your hand over your shoulder." He guided her hand with his, into position. "Concentrate on the centre of the board and aim to where you feel comfortable." He explained. Nythenia launched the knife towards the board, merely hitting the outer ring. To her surprise, it didn't fall and seemed to be stuck in the board. "Alright, that's a good start." Valith nodded and handed her another throwing knife. The second knife fleeted through the air just like the previous one, but was amiss. She wasn't sure if she did that on purpose and looked at Valith who handed over another knife, this time his hand embracing hers to throw. Nythenia smiled as she felt his hand warm hand wrapping around hers. Not even once it got to Valith's mind that he was rather intimate with Nythenia, he was completely focused on training her and wanted to provide her with the best.

After he taught her the basics on dummy targets and archery boards, quite satisfied with the results, he packed up and decided to call it a day. Valith headed back, with a tired Nythenia shuffling behind him. He wrapped his arm around her and patted her shoulder "You did well today." He encouraged her. Nythenia pressed up a smile as his arm embraced her. "Tomorrow we'll train you, with the use of a duel." He nodded. Nythenia looked up at him with an ominous look on her face. " Don't worry, it will be fine." Valith reassured her.

Before they went home, they decided to go the butchers and grocery store for dinner tonight. Back at home the two settled in at the fireplace together. They were drinking a cup of hot chocolate milk. It was getting dark outside and Valith's stomach started to growl. Nythenia pulled herself up to make dinner for them both, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "I'll go." Valith said as he made his way towards the door. After he had opened the door, he looked around suspiciously. "I'm down 'ere, ye doolie." A voice in a thick dwarvish accent was heard. Valith gazed down upon the short dwarf who welcomed himself inside as if he was invited for dinner. "Hello, Gimlin!" Nythenia said, as a bright smile slid across her face to the sight of the dwarf. Gimlin nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Valith joined the two in the kitchen, he wouldn't admit he was slightly annoyed by the manners of the dwarf but he saw it through the fingers. "What ye makin', lass?" He asked in curiosity. Nythenia chopped some fresh meat at the counter "Beef Stew." She replied. Gimlin hummed to the sound of those words. Nythenia turned around and glanced at the two sitting at the table "Would you like some too?" She offered to Gimlin. He nodded cheerfully "That'd be great! 's one of me favourite meals." He smiled satisfying, picturing a big bowl of beef stew. Nythenia turned back to the counter and giggled.

As Nythenia was preparing the stew, Valith and Gimlin had an introducing conversation. "So, what ye doin' fer a livin', lad?" Gimlin launched his first question. Valith's eyes rested on the short dwarf, calmly answering with "I'm a mercenary." Gimlin looked up at him, aware of the fact mercenaries aren't as trustworthy. "What's your occupation?" "I was a paladin in the Silver Hand." "Was?" Valith raised an eyebrow. "Aye, I got injured, damaged me back. I'm not able te fight anymore." He nodded understandably and launched his gaze to Nythenia, as she set down a few mugs on the table, filled with moonberry juice. One of the mugs was filled with ale, of course, that one was for Gimlin. They gave her a thankful nod and began sipping, continuing their chat.

As dinner was ready, the men were drooling as it was placed on the table. Everyone got a big bowl full of stew, consisting of beef, carrots, onions, peas, garlic, dried herbs and a delicious brown sauce. Gimlin was joyfully gobbling it all up and was already up for seconds, the other two were far from finishing their first bowl. He couldn't stop complimenting Nythenia's cooking skills. Valith also enjoyed his meal, but him being himself, kept everything to himself.

After everyone's seconds, and Gimlin's third, Nythenia placed the empty bowls and pans in the sink to wash. Gimlin let out a belch with loud volume after finishing his mug of ale. Valith already got used to his rudeness and wasn't bothered as much anymore. Nythenia scooted back onto her chair, joining the two at the table. "So, have you figured out more?" Nythenia qustioned, gesturing to the 'plan'. Gimlin nodded as if he was bursting of information to tell. "I was thinkin'! I think this'll be the best way," Gimlin cleared his throat before continuing "You two can dress up as maid and butler, as he was hiring some. I doubt he would even notice two extra of 'em. He told me he wanted the men to wear tuxedo, and the women…" He pondered about the manner Delandr described it "He said they would be wearin' a black dress with a white apron, white tights over the knees. And that typical hat." Gimlin cringed as he recalled Delandr's face as he was talking about it. Nythenia sighed "Is there any way you can get them for us?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink. Gimlin pondered, "I'm sure I can." He then nodded and continued "I checked out the place, it's at the Tower of Azora, in Elwynn Forest. I've been told it's outside the tower, so Nythenia, ye can lure him into the tower. I'm still allowed to hire gryphons, so just give me a sign and I'll come flyin'." Nythenia raised an eyebrow "Going to the wedding with a gryphon?" Gimlin laughed and shook his head "Aye, I'll tie it just where all the horses will be tied an' tell Delandr I got an appointment somewhere after the weddin'. You can sign me out of the windae." Valith nodded, it sounded like a good plan. "How am I going to lure him?" Nythenia asked. Gimlin snickered "Oh lass, it's Delandr. Just dye yer hair, get a haircut, put on make-up an' he won't know who ye are." Nythenia briefly nodded, agreeing with him.

After the plan was further discussed, Nythenia and Valith agreed to check out the place tomorrow, for themselves. Gimlin is going to do his best getting the uniforms for the two. "Take care, both of ye!" Gimlin waved goodbye. Nythenia returned the wave before closing the door. It sure was a long and tiring day, but it was a good day.


	15. Chapter 15 Unexpected Touch

**Chapter 15: Unexpected Touch**

Nythenia looked up at Delandr as he approached her. His hand cupped her cheek, the other hand raising her head. Their lips nearly touched as if they were magnets attracting each other. Nythenia gazed into his silver glowing eyes, filled with gentle lust. Their lips were a fraction away from touching. "Wake up!" The covers were pulled away, Valith opened the curtains. Nythenia craned herself up, rubbed her eyes and noticed they welled with tears. "Come on, get up. We've got a busy day ahead." Valith encouraged her. He noticed her teary eyes as he glanced at her. "Are you okay?" He asked warily. Nythenia gave a simple nod "It was just a bad dream." she said as she recalled her dream. There was no time to brood over it, as today was going to be big day. She dismissed the dream from her thoughts and got up. "You should wear this for today's training. Robes diminish your mobility." Valith placed a pile of leather clothes on the bed next to Nythenia, who inspected them right away. Nythenia slid off the bed and gazed at Valith. "Oh, right, this is the part where I should leave the room." Valith said and disappeared from the bedroom.

Nythenia got to the bottom of the stairs, wearing flexible and agile leather gear. The look on her face made it clear she wasn't used to it, let alone liking it. Valith pressed up a reassuring smile to her as he handed over a loaf of bread for her to eat along the way. "So what are we going to do exactly?" Nythenia asked with a full mouth. "Sword fighting" Valith answered. Nythenia felt ominous of the idea, but couldn't complain, since she was the one who asked for this. "And after that, we'll check out the place." Valith said as he walked up the stairs towards the training fields.

Valith and Nythenia stood opposite eachother, prepared for a practice duel. Nythenia clutched her sword, her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. Her breathing would be out of pace, clearly nervous and worried about the unexpected outcome of what is about to happen. Valith, on the other hand, seems rather calm and collected. Of course Valith takes no thrill in fighting Nythenia, but the training must commence. He'd too clutch his sword, digging his feet into the ground, taking a professional battle stance, readying himself. He had told Nythenia he'll go easy on her, but he surely looks like he could chop her into pieces.

He'd launch a strike at Nythenia with his sword, a sharp strong attack. Nythenia would only narrowly block it, saving her skin. Valith began to launch a series of attacks at her, his speed increasing incredibly. Barely holding the sword, blocking Valith's attacks, Nythenia couldn't hold much longer and stepped back, losing grip of the sword. Valith noticed she was losing balance and was about to fall backwards. She twisted her ankle as she was fell down. Nythenia collapsed to the ground. Without hesitation, Valith shot over towards Nythenia and picked her up slightly, in a cradled position. He was rather feeling guilty and worried for her. "Are you okay?" He asked apologetically. Nythenia gazed up at Valith with a little nod. As Valith inspected for any injuries, Nythenia felt a strange soothing sensation, forgetting all the pain she had. Valith noticed nothing but her eyes exploring him as her head drew near, clearly giving in the Valith's embrace. He was unsure of what to do, but his body spoke for himself, lowering his head slowly towards hers and closed his eyes. As if everything happened on its own, their lips touched gently. The kiss held on for about five seconds, which seemed like hours to Valith. He couldn't complain, he enjoyed every second of it. His heart was burning like a bright flame on a cold winternight. He certainly had noticed her lips as the softest and sweetest lips he had ever kissed. Nythenia, who also had no idea what happened, couldn't deny that she had never received something so gentle and by touch full of love and meaning. As Valith's head retracted, he opened his eyes, looking down at Nythenia who seemed to be blushing heavily. Her eyes looked at his, as if they were begging for more. More love. She placed a hand on the back of his head, applying slight pressure. Valith pressed her closer in his arms as he leaned in for another kiss.

It seemed, the plan to check out the place had to be postponed. Nythenia sprained her ankle and was unable to walk. Valith carried her home in his arms. Neither of them minded. Back at home, Valith placed her down on the bed and got her a bag of ice to cool the swelling. Nythenia couldn't stop thinking about the kisses, but somehow gave her mixed feeling. She had an awkward feeling in her gut she was cheating. Of course, she had no one to cheat on. '_Maybe it's hard to move on_' she thought '_After all that has happened..._' Valith sat at the edge of the bed "Anything else I can get you?" He smiled, the tone in his voice sounded a lot more caring than it used to. Nythenia returned the smile "I'm alright. When do you think I can walk again?" Nythenia asked. Valith pondered and slightly shrugged "I don't know, maybe in just a few hours." He stood up and planted a kiss upon her forehead.

Valith sat downstairs, quietly sitting on his chair, as usual. His eyes were resting up on a flower on the table. All he could think of is Nythenia, and recalled how her lips felt. A little smile spread across his face at the thought of the kiss. It made him generally happy, and it has been a long while since he has been this happy. The chilled temperature snapped him out of his daydreaming. He pulled himself up from the chair and decided to light the fireplace. As he was placing the wood in the fireplace, his gaze would make eye contact with the Photograph on the mantel. '_Oh, right_' He thought. He lit the fire and made sure it was spreading warmth into the room. He then grabbed the photograph, sliding it out of the frame. He looked at it for a brief moment before tossing it into the fire. The photograph began to curl and blacken. His eyes rested upon it. Within mere minutes the photograph was assembled to ashes. He felt like he was able to move on with his life again.

Two hours had passed and Valith decided to check up on Nythenia. The house was warm and cozy. Valith walked into the bedroom "Are you okay...?" He asked her, but no respons came from her. She was snuggled up in the covers, it seemed she was asleep. Valith shuffled over towards Nythenia, readying his hands to give her a gentle shake, but before he was able make contact with her, she swiftly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bed with her. Valith looked at Nythenia with complete confusion. She gave him a bright smile before wrapping her arms around him, snuggling up to him. Valith placed an arm around her and cuddled up to her. He smiled fainlty and rested his eyes upon Nythenia, who was content and planted a gentle little kiss upon his cheek. For a long period of time, the two merely cuddled and reflected on the day's events. Nythenia knew Valith wouldn't do anything rash, she felt quite comfortable around him. Valith was a little afraid to ruin things as they were now, he enjoyed every second lieing there with Nythenia in his arms. '_I could do this all day long..._' Valith thought to himself. They stared into each others eyes, as if they were communicating telepathically. Nythenia's brightly glowing eyes beckoned for a kiss. Valith pressed his lips gently against hers once more, followed by multiple kisses. Each and every kiss raised the excitement between the two. Valith cupped Nythenia's cheek with his hand as his tongue slipped through her lips, dancing with hers. His other hand glided through her hair. He noticed her cheeks were glowing red and it was obvious she was enjoying it. His hand glided from her hair down to her buttocks, taking gentle grip of it.

Things were getting heated up, and like before, things just happened on its own. The two obviously enjoyed themselves. One by one, pieces of clothing were being remove. Valith placed Nythenia on her back and started to explore her chest, gently and ever so soft he laid kisses on every inch. His hands softly cupped a breast, as the other was being kissed. Nythenia moaned in enjoyment and her hand was gently resting upon Valith's head. She noticed the way he treated her was so much more gentle than Delandr ever did. Valith raised his head, looking at Nythenia. She seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. He placed another gentle kiss upon her lips and gazed at her. Nythenia felt a hard bulge being pressed against her body and blushed. Valith slipped inbetween her legs as he moved his head next to hers "I'm going in" He whispered gently, as if he couldn't contain himself any longer. His manhood softly pressed against her ladypart, causing Nythenia to moan softly. Valith took a hold of her hand before 'entering'. As it softly, with gentle force, glided in, he made sure she was okay by keeping an eye on her. He didn't want her to be in any discomfort. His slow and compassionate motions already had her panting enjoyably. As Nythenia clutched onto him and wrapped her legs around him, he quickened the pace, yet there was no harshness involved. Valith planted another kiss upon her lips, their tongues once more joined. Nythenia had never felt anything alike, the gentle motion, the soft penetration, it all felt incredibly enjoyable and brought everything to a whole new level of pleasantness. Not to forget the fact he lasted a lot longer than Delandr ever did. Nythenia lowly moaned into his ear, as they embraced each other firmly. Valith assured that Nythenia was enjoying every moment of it, and he could certainly confirm so was he.

After ten minutes, Valith sensed his body tensing up and he realised he would reach his climax. Nythenia was aware, as he had been penetrating deeper than before. She as well felt close to the peak. "Nyth-" He gasped softly, causing Nythenia to look up at him "Nythenia.." He was merely able to say, followed by a whole bunch of moaning. The repetitive penetration was on the right spot, causing Nythenia to finish at the same time and moaned out loud. Valith wasn't surprised, he felt it all along. In the end, it was his plan to not finish alone.

Valith dropped himself down next to Nythenia, pulling her into his arms to give her a big cuddle. Nythenia smiled with satisfaction. "I love you." Valith told her, planting a little kiss upon her cheek. "I love you too." He heard her reply and snuggled into his arms. Valith tucked her into the covers, making sure she was comfortable and warm. The two then doze off into a good night's sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Mend my Heart

**Chapter 16: Mend my Heart**

Half asleep and as if the light was pestering her, Nythenia noticed something holding her firmly. She frowned as she opened her eyes, '_This light..._' She muttered in her thoughts. She gazed down at the arms that were wrapped around her as if it took her a while to consume the situation. '_Wait, who's arms are those?_' She thought, drowsily and half asleep. Nythenia looked over her shoulder, staring into the face of Valith, who still seemed to be sleeping. A flood of shock surged through her body "Wh- Uh!" She stuttered as she, as fast as she could, stumbled out of the bed. '_What in Elune's-.. I'm naked!_' She panicked to herself and hastily grabbed her robes from the floor to cover up. Valith woke up from all the hassle and glimpsed up to Nythenia. "What's wrong?" He was bewildered and worried. Nythenia nervously stood at the side of the bed "I'm sorry!" She apologized as she gathered the rest of her clothes from the floor. "What for?" Valith questioned as he pulled himself up, sitting in the bed, his eyes rested on Nythenia with a worried expression. "I didn't..." She paused as she clothed herself and covered up. "I didn't mean for this." She said. As if it all was magic and the spell had been broken, Nythenia ran out the room. "Nythenia, wait!" Valith shouted behind her. As he was getting out of the bed, he heard the door close with a loud thump. He sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed. '_I shouldn't have! I'm so foolish! I'm such a loser._' He insulted himself in his thoughts as he rested his forehead on the palm of his hand and let out a big painful sigh.

Nythenia rushed down the busy street, bumping into people. "Watch out, elf scum!" "Sorry!" "Oi! Get back here!" Nythenia ignored all the remarks thrown at her, all she wanted was to run away. Run to where? Run from what? Nythenia paused and pondered. "Hey! Who do you think you are!" The voice behind drew near and gave her another reason to run away. "No! Don't run!" Nythenia fled from the voice behind her and dissapeared from the busy street. Slowly walking, to catch breath, she stepped onto the canal bridge. The sparkling water caught her eyes. Nythenia stopped walking to sit down at the edge. She simply stared at the water gently flowing down under the bridge. She tried to analyze the situation and tried to recall what happened. She was confused. She had no idea what was going on. Why did it feel so wrong? Why did it feel so right? Was she only interested to sleep with him? No, that can't be it. That's not how she is. She wasn't a slut. Her feelings were confusing her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked into her dress. "Nythenia?" A familiar voice sounded from behind, but somehow Nythenia didn't process or react. A hand cupped her shoulder and a tall figure sat down next to her. "Are you alright? Did something happen?" Nythenia looked up into the face of Seldryn with an 'empty' face. She couldn't possibly tell him she's upset because she slept with Valith. Oh wait, is she upset because of -that-? Her eyes shifted back to the water and she sighed, wiping her tears away. "I don't know." She replied and sighed. Seldryn looked at her "Did you have a fight with Valith?" He asked as he was out of ideas what could be wrong. She shook her head. "Good, 'cause fighting with him is scary." He said as if he had been there before. He gave her a bit of time to calm down, before standing up. "Do you want to talk to Reiylah about it?" He offered as he held out his hand. Nythenia nodded and accepted the hand, pulling herself up.

"Nythenia! What happened?" Reiylah welcomed her with a big cuddle. Seldryn was off to do a job, like he was before. But he found Nythenia on the bridge and couldn't just ignore her as she was crying. Reiylah plonked down on the couch and beckoned Nythenia to sit with her. She wapped an arm around her "It wasn't Delandr, was it?" Nythenia shook her head. "Well, then tell me everything." Reiylah rubbed her back and was all ears. "Well," Nythenia began "I was out with Valith to train in the training fields, yesterday." She said. "And, I don't know how, I don't know why, we just randomly started kissing..." She paused after her sentence, because she knew Reiylah would praise her for it. "Aw yeah! I told you, he's something!" She exclaimed in joy, but not for long. The familiar worried frown returned as she asked "So, what happened to make you so sad?" She attempted puzzled it before Nythenia could continue "He didn't back off like a coward did he?!" She asked, as if she was about to rage. "No no, uh..." Nythenia tried to look for her words "We.. went back home and well, you know." Reiylah looked at her in a 'No, go on' way. "Uhm, we had sex." She said, nonchalantly. Reiylah cheered "Awesome! How was it?" Nythenia looked at her in a way, she didn't want to answer her question. "Oh. Uhm.. So what made you upset?" Nythenia told Reiylah, why she thought she was upset.

"You think you're still in love with Delandr?" Reiylah asked, she was rather surprised "After all he has done to you, and you -still- love him?" Nythenia nodded with a guilty look on her face. Reiylah sighed "You're way too faithful." "Do you know how many years we've been together?" Nythenia asked, trying to defend herself. "What was it? Like... 83 years?" Reiylah said, slightly unimpressed. After all, it was Nythenia they were talking about. "How can I possibly forget the Delandr I knew, within just a few weeks?" Reiylah shook Nythenia's shoulders "Nythenia, you discovered he wasn't loyal to you, and do you know for how long? He probably was having fun with other women behind your back for all those years now!" Nythenia sighed and agreed with Reiylah "You're right. I'm sorry." She looked at her apologetically. "No, Nyth. Don't apologize to me. You need to apologize to someone else." Nythenia let out a deep sigh. "I know what you're thinking, Nythenia. 'Do I like him?' Look at him, have you seen how much he cares about you?" Reiylah continued her little lecture. "At least give him a chance. He'll be worth it." Nythenia pondered with her head resting in her hand "Alright..." She gave in as she recalled her memory of last night. She remembered clearly she said she loved him too. Nythenia nodded towards Reiylah, giving her an agreeing nod. "Good, now, tell me..." Reiylah began "How was it?!" Nythenia sighed, she knew she wasn't going to stop asking. "It was amazing." She said nonchalantly and stood up. She recalled to herself, he was able to make her climax, of course, she wouldn't mention it. Reiylah pat her shoulder "I told you, you'd do it." Reiylah giggled. "It's not like I wanted it to happen..." She walked across the living room. "If you could undo it, would you do it?" Nythenia pondered and gazed at Reiylah with a thoughtful look on her face. "No, I wouldn't." Was her answer.

Nythenia promised Reiylah she would give him a chance. Reiylah talked some sense into her, regarding Delandr. "Why would you love someone you want to kill?" "I don't know." "I know! Because you don't love him." Nythenia agreed with Reiylah. Delandr and Nythenia had been together for a very long time, about a whole lifespan of a human. She found it hard to accept, but she was going to try her best to forget the guy she thought he was. After all, cheating isn't the only thing he did. After their chat, Nythenia was able to smile a bit. Things gotten more clear and she was willing to give it a go with Valith.

"Good bye Reiylah!" Nythenia waved as she looked behind her. "See ya!" Reiylah replied. Nythenia was on her way to return to Valith's house. '_Will he be angry at me?_' She wondered, '_I hope it won't be too awkward... I'll apologize to him as soon as I see him._' She agreed with herself in her thoughts. As she stepped to Valith's door and knocked on it, there wasn't a sound coming from inside. "Valith?" She asked, with a bewildered look on her face. Nythenia peeked through the window of the kitchen. She came to the realisation that he wasn't home. There was no fire burning in the fireplace. "Hmm.. That's strange." Nythenia mumbled to herself. To make sure she wasn't mistaken, she knocked on the door once more. The door creeked and slowly opened. "Oh." She said as she pushed the door open. '_Why would the door be open? Is he still here?_' Those were the first questions flashing to mind as she walked into the hall. "Valith?" She investigated kitchen, but no one was to be found. Nythenia moved on up the stairs and peeked her head around the corner in the bedroom. "Valith?" She said, once more. Again, no one was there. She even checked the bathroom, to make sure. Valith wasn't home.

Nythenia sat down at the edge of the unmade bed, her hands exploring the covers. It was quite a creeky bed. At least, she discovered that... last night. She laid down on the bed, on the spot where Valith slept last night. '_His pillow smells just like him..._' She thought as she sniffed his big fluffed up pillow '_He smells good..._' The scent of the pillow reminded her of last night. She couldn't deny that last night was amazing. Nythenia craned herself back up and slid off the bed. '_Where is he?_' Nythenia asked herself. She walked across the bedroom and nearly wanted to answer her own question, without having an answer. '_Agh! I'm so stupid. Why did I pull off something so retarded? I probably upset him.. AND HE RAN AWAY!_' Her irrational thinking of solving the problem was nothing but a stupid foolish thought. '_No no..._' She snapped back as she made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, whilst she was deep in thoughts '_Yes, he's upset. He thinks...'_ She filled a glass with water and guided it to her lips, continuing _'He thinks I don't like him? Maybe..._' She answered '_Or... he's upset because.. he thinks he screwed up?_' She sighed and took a soop of her water '_You didn't screw up, Valith. I did._' The conversation in her head went on, making her feel guilty.

Hours had past, Nythenia was sitting at the kitchen table, resting her head in her arms. She stared at the flower on the table. A cheerful sunflower was held in a colorful little vase. It seemed Valith still wasn't home. Nythenia was getting worried and was frowning in worry. "Come home... Valith." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes, laying her head in a comfortable position. All that she heard was the firewood crackling in the fireplace. She slowly fell into a peacefull sleep.

Time had past, like a couple of more hours. The clock would be showing fifteen minutes past three... in the night. The door opened with a loud creek and loud foodsteps were heard walking over the floorborads. "Huh, what?" Nythenia drowsily lifted her head and squinted at the door as if she hadn't opened her eyes in decades. A tall figure with long white hair was standing at the doorframe of the kitchen. Nythenia rubbed her eyes so her vision would become more clear. "Valith!" She blatantly exclaimed in joy like a puppy seeing a treat. She jumped up from the chair and swiftly raced into his arms. Valith wasn't repared for the hug he received, yet barely had any trouble to stand firmly on the ground. "I'm soooo sorry" She apologized as she looked up at his face, her eyes sparkling with happiness to see him. Valith's face didn't move a muscle and detached her from him to get a glass of water. The smile was quickly wiped off her face as she noticed he didn't look convinced or in any way accepting her apology. "Valith...?" She tilted her head, frowning in a worried manner as she followed him to the counter. "Valith, what's wrong?" Nythenia looked up at him as she grasped his hand. "It's nothing." He said, nonchalantly and emotionless. Nythenia sighed in distress "Valith, I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to run away and hurt you." She said with an obvious desperate tone to her voice. Valith sighed as if she was the biggest nuisance on his shoulders and mumbled barily comprehensable "You could've just stayed away." he took a sip of his water. "What?" Nythenia said as if she wasn't sure to be offended by his unintelligible remark. Valith looked down at Nythenia, his eyes were as cold as ice "How did you get in here?" He asked, as if she had no permission to be here. Nythenia blinked "The door was open." Valith shrugged as if he couldn't care and slid the empty glass on the counter. He turned around to head to the bedroom. "V-Valith?" Nythenia was aware of his cold behaviour. He stared over his shoulder back the little elf, with the same cold eyes weeks ago when they first saw each other. "I... I know you're angry at m-" "Yes, you're sorry. But don't come telling me you want to 'stay friends' and carry on killing me inside." Valith snapped in anger at her, losing control. Nythenia shook her head and gestured him to calm down "No no, that's not what I wanted to say..." She cleared her throat. Valith turned to Nythenia, straightening his posture. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry, I was confused, I was a silly idiot, I chickened out and left this morning." She paused. Valith raised his eyebrows impatiently and bluntly gestured for more. He didn't seem convinced at all. "I uh..." She tried to find her words without making herself sound like a complete idiot. "I love you." She said as she fiddled nervously with her fingers and pressed up an apologetical smile. Valith sighed and loosened up. "Alright." He said as he turned around to walk up the stairs. Nythenia was confused of his response and slowly followed him.

He removed his tunic and threw it on the ground. Nythenia entered the room and nervously looked at Valith. He turned around looking at her. As she avoided eye contact, she gazed at his feet moving closer. Arms wrapped around her, pressing her close against his bare chest. "Then, let's start anew." Valith finalized his answer and planted a kiss upon her head.

Just like last night, their lips began to touch again. Their tongues danced together once more and their hands explored each others body. This time, more passion was involved. Valith planted kisses going down from her soft lips all the way to her breasts. Nythenia moaned as his lips wrapped around her nipple. Valith would never admit hearing her moan was already enough to make him heated up and excited. He slipped between her legs taking gentle grip of her hips. Valith looked down at Nythenia, making sure she was prepared. He planted a little kiss on her forehead "You ready?" He assured, which to Nythenia nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Just like last night, his manhood glided in. Nythenia moaned as it did. Valith's gentle repetitive motion, perfectly rythmed penetration, made her pant and blush. As he did so, he gazed down to Nythenia and planted a long, passionate, loving kiss on her lips. Nythenia was surprised he was able to contain himself longer than last night. It was like a dream.

After a while, Valith paused. Nythenia looked at him questioningly. Valith dropped down beside her and pulled her into a spooning position, he lifted her leg. She felt his considerable length gliding into her ladypart once more and this time from behind! Nythenia had no time to look bewildered, as she was getting wrapped in Valith's arms. Nythenia panted and moaned as his hand gently fondled with her breast, at the same time, being gently penetrated.

It didnt take long, for Valith tensed up and took firm grip of her hips. Again, Nythenia was aware, by the pounding becoming slightly harder and faster. With a loud moan Valith 'exploded', followed by more moaning and panting. All the penetration, hitting the right spot, caused Nythenia to also hit her climax. She placed a hand against the back of his head and let out a whole series of moans. She was more than surprised, he did it again!

Valith cuddled Nythenia in silence, running his hands through her hair. Nythenia enjoyed the silence and the physical contact. "Say, how do you know how to make me finish?" She couldn't hold back her question any longer and had to put it out there. Valith looked at her "Oh, you don't like it? I won't do it, if that's what you would prefer." He teased her playfully. Nythenia gasped "Nononono, I like it." "Like it?" "Uh.. Love it." Valith chuckled and planted a kiss upon the back of her head. "I just wonder, how do you do that?" "I have my ways." "How?" ... Valith pondered "I can feel it." He said, in a mystical manner. Nythenia giggled and snuggled up onto his arms, close against his chest. "Nythenia" "Yes?" "I love you" He caressed her stomach. Nythenia smiled and sighed "I love you too, Valith." "Do you?" Nythenia nodded "I do." "Alright then.. Let's get some sleep, love, the sun will be rising soon." It felt like butterflies flying around in Nythenia's stomach as Valith had called her 'love'. She turned her head for a goodnight kiss before snuggling up and closing her eyes. "Good night."


	17. Chapter 17 Time to Change

**Chapter 17: Time for a Change**

Two weeks had past and Nythenia had nearly mastered the art of sword fighting. Valith admitted she had become a bit of a challenge to duel. But she could never top his skills. Valith decided to take out the daggers and train her in the fighting arts of them. He was proud she had developed a fair amount of skill during the week. They also investigated the Tower of Azora. They sorted out the plans for the wedding, along with Gimlin. Talking about Gimlin, he also managed to get the uniforms for the two. Things were going nicely as planned. Nythenia and Valith's relationship grew well and had a strong bond going.

After a hard session of training, they called it a day and headed back home. Valith finally got a couch in the corner of the kitchen. The kitchen was big enough and Valith couldn't resist Nythenia's puppy eyes as she really wanted a couch. It was quite basic and had red padding. Nythenia also added a few little colourfull pillows to it, to finalize the comfortable look. Nythenia already had her favorite spot on the couch and would often be find sitting there, close to the fireplace.

They arrived home and Nythenia would scoot onto her favorite spot, Valith following her to cuddle up against her. "You did well" Valith praised her softly. Nythenia smiled and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Valith returned the kiss, planting it on her lips. After a series of kisses, there was a rhythmic knock on the door. The two paused and launched their gaze at the door. "I'll get it" Valith pulled himself up as the rhythmic knock was heard again. He unlocked the door and gazed upon a happy looking elf. "Hello!" Reiylah greeted Valith as Seldryn was standing behind her, giving a simple wave. "Hey." Valith welcomed them in with a smile. "This way" He said as he guided the guests to the kitchen. A curious Nythenia was sitting on the couch looking up at Reiylah. Within mere seconds, a big smile spread across her face "Reiylah!" She exclaimed happily. Reiylah smiled back "Hey!" She sat down next to Nythenia and gave her a big cuddle. Valith and Seldryn sat on the chairs at the kitchen table. "Wait" Valith brought up a question that puzzled him "How did you even know where my house is?" Reiylah chuckled at his question and simply replied with "Gimlin told me everything!" She launched her gaze back to Nythenia. "So, you need a makeover, right?" Reiylah continued. Nythenia nodded with a confused look, "Well, I'll go with you to the barbershops today, okay?" Reiylah offered. Nythenia nodded understandably. "And when the day comes, when is it? Next week right?" Nythenia nodded once more "Great, so, then I'll do your make-up." Reiylah said. Nythenia agreed with Reiylah "So, when are we going to the barbershop?" Reiylah didn't ponder a second about her question "Whenever you want!" She exclaimed happily. Nythenia looked down at her long lovely minty green hair and pouted her lips. Reiylah nudged her "Oh come on, it'll be alright. Get a little cut, dye your hair into the first color that catches your eye." Nythenia sighed "I know. Well, why not get to it now?" Nythenia asked, as she was about to stand up, but wanted to make sure Reiylah agreed. "Of course, let's go then!" She stood up and tugged Nythenia by her hand. "We're going to the barbers!" Reiylah exclaimed "Okay" The two men chorused. "Oh, and look after Seldryn for me, okay?" Reiylah added before she left with Nythenia. The men chuckled at her remark.

"Uhm, I've never dyed my hair before, Reiylah." Nythenia seemed nervous. Reiylah pat her shoulder and encouraged her "Trust me, you'll like a change." They walked around the corner to the barbershop. "Here it is." said Reiylah and stepped into the shop, tugging Nythenia in behind her. "Well hello, ladies!" The little barber welcomed the two elves in as he was busy cutting the hair of a human woman. "Hey, Jelinek!" Reiylah greeted the gnome with a smile and cut to the chase "My friend here, Nythenia, needs a new hairstyle." She informed as she plonked herself down on the chair which are meant for those who're waiting to be assisted. Nythenia stood rather uncomfortably next to the table and fiddled with her fingers, she was very nervous "H-Hey." She said. Jelinek turned his head to look at Nythenia "Hello! So, you've come for a cut? A coloring?" He said as he carefully cut the long brown hair of the woman in the seat. "Uhm, both, please." Nythenia said. Jelinek smiled "Have a seat and we'll get to it in a minute." He said as he applied the last finalizing touches to the human. "Oh don't be such a wuss, Nythenia!" Reiylah exclaimed as she noticed Nythenia nearly was shitting her pants, at least, that's what it looked like to her. Nythenia did as the barber said and scooted onto the barber chair.

Jelinek sorted out the payment with the human and he made sure she liked it and guided her to the door. "Well then..." Jelinek said as he shoved the box towards the chair Nythenia was sitting at. "You're only a few coins away from a new, more attractive you!" He said as he handed over a book to Nythenia for her to flip through. She flipped through the pages to look for a hairstyle she would like, it was hard to choose as she wanted to keep her own hairstyle. Well, you couldn't call it a hairstyle since it wasn't cut for ages, there just wasn't any style in it anymore. "Well, have you made a choice about the hairstyle?" Jelinek said as he grabbed another book of hair colour charts, waiting patiently to give it to Nythenia. She looked over every hairstyle, but her eye caught only one hairstyle. She laid her finger on the picture "This one." She said, still with mixed feelings. "Are you sure?" Jelinek assured. "Yes, well, sort of. It's simple." Nythenia answered as she handed the book back. Reiylah jumped up and took a peek at the picture of the hairstyle Nythenia was considering. "Hm, not bad." Reiylah said. "Very well, then let's see what colour you would like." He exchanged books and prepared his tools. Nythenia looked over a whole bunch of hair samples, each one having a different colour. The green caught her eye within mere seconds, and noticed it's the same hair colour as Reiylah's. "I like the green one." She said as she pointed to the green colour and looked up at Reiylah to see her reaction. Reiylah smiled brightly and agreed with her "Yes, green is the best!" She said as she scooted back onto the chair. "Alright, let's get to work" Jelinek said as he got out the green hairdye.

After lots of hairdye and shampoo, it was time to say goodbye to her long lovely hair. Jelinek hopped onto the box and prepared a pair of sciccors. "Here we go!" Jelinek warned Nythenia as he was prepared. Nythenia looked into the mirror, every little snip gave her brief emotional pain, to over exaggerate. After fifteen minutes, her hair was at shoulder length and had increased volume drastically. "Well, that wasn't a bad move!" Reiylah said to encourage Nythenia it wasn't a bad idea. Nythenia looked in the mirror and felt like she was looking into the face of a stranger. "Well, this is some getting used to." She nodded. Nythenia had mixed feelings but after all, hair grows back. "Is it to your liking?" Jelinek asked as he cleaned up his tools for the next customer. Nythenia nodded "Well, it surely achieved for what I came here for. I can't even recognise myself." She chuckled to herself. Jelinek smiled, "Well, that will be twenty-two gold!" He said as he took out his wallet.

After sorting out the payment, Reiylah and Nythenia walked back to Valith's place. "How are things going with you and Valith, then?" Reiylah asked. Nythenia was quite surprised she hadn't brought it up any sooner "Quite good, actually." She nodded. Reiylah smiled "Good, I'm happy for you." Reiylah took a glance at the grocery shop they had passed and paused "Do you not want to get something for dinner tonight?" she asked Nythenia. "Might as well" Nythenia said as she entered the shop.

"So, I heard all about it." said Seldryn to Valith. He looked at him with a questioning expression on his face "What is 'it'?" Valith asked. "About you and Nythenia!" He bluntly hinted. "Oh, right, yes. All of it?" "All of it." Valith sighed, "Reiylah told you everything, didn't she?" Seldryn nodded "I don't blame her." Valith quickly added. Seldryn chuckled and took a sip of his ale, that Valith had served after the ladies left the house. "I'm happy with how things are now." Valith continued "I've never loved someone as much as her." Seldryn smiled and nodded to his confession. "I'm happy you're finally over that human." He said, "She wouldn't be by your side anymore in a hundred years." Valith stared at the contents in his mug as he drifted into throughts. After a moment of silence, the same rhythmic knock was heard at the door again, snapping Valith out of his thoughts. "Looks like they're back!" Seldryn said. Valith got up to open the door for the two. As he swung the door open, he threw his gaze at Reiylah, who gave a little "Hi" and walked in to the kitchen. Valith then shifted his gaze to Nythenia, who was carrying paper bags of food. He had to look twice to recognize her. "Oh, you look great!" He said as he took a bag off her. "You think?" She asked, with a mixed face. Valith smiled and nodded his head "Yes, I do." Nythenia and Valith placed the bags in the kitchen. "Heh, you two look like sisters now!" Seldryn chuckled, gesturing towards Reiylah and Nythenia. Reiylah giggled "If we were, that wouldn't surprise me!" She smiled.

After a nice evening and dinner with four, the two had left to head home. Nythenia waved them goodbye and so did Valith. She closed the door and looked up at Valith, who placed his hands on her hips and simply looked at her. "You look cute." He said with a smile. "I'm glad you think that..." Nythenia said. "You don't like it?" "I just need to get used to it." Valith nodded understandably and placed a kiss upon her forehead. Nythenia smiled and returned the kiss on his lips, before walking to the kitchen. She grabbed a big mug to tap some ale. "You want one too?" She offered to Valith. Valith plonked himself down onto the couch and nodded "Yes please, love." The word 'love' never failed to make Nythenia smile. After she filled two mugs with ale, she slid down onto her favourite spot, handing over a mug of ale. The two enjoyed their ale in silence, sitting close to the comfortable fireplace. "Did you have a good day?" Nythenia asked Valith, who was taking a chug of his ale. "Of course." His hand glided through her hair. "Did you?" He returned the question. "I did." She nodded and sipped her ale. Valith placed a little warm kiss on her neck. "A beautiful colour." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her closely. "Shouldn't you go get a haircut too?" Nythenia asked. Valith shook his head, "I'll just tie it up and hide it in a hat." He took another chug of his ale. Nythenia nodded "And a shave!" She giggled. Valith put up an ominous look "Oh no, not my beard..." He pouted his lips in a joking manner, before his facial expression turned serious "Really?" He seemed to worship his beard. Nythenia shrugged "Maybe? Delandr might recognise you.." Valith couldn't argue against that and decided to listen to his girlfriend "You're right. We can't risk that, can we?" He planted a big kiss on her cheek. Nythenia smiled before returning the kiss upon his lips. She had to admit, she could spend all night sitting here in his arms, peacefully at the cozy fireplace. But as they had to get up early in the morning for training, it would be best to head to bed now. Nythenia finished her mug of ale and placed it on the counter, before stretching out her arms. "We should better get some sleep." She said, as she gazed at Valith who was finishing his mug as well. "Sleep already?" He asked as he slid the mug onto the counter and embraced Nythenia and whispered in her ear "I could give you some love, before we do." and kissed her neck. "Alright" Nythenia gave in to Valith, who without warning, scooped her up in his arms. "Whoa!" "Don't worry, I won't drop you." He smiled as he took her with him to the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18 Jitters

**Chapter 18: Jitters**

The big day was drawing closer each second, and it was starting to make the two a bit more nervous than usual. Just in two days. Nythenia's training was done as Valith taught her all he wanted to teach her. All that had to be done, was simply waiting for the day to come. Valith arranged a holster for Nythenia, to 'hide' a knife under her dress. They both thought that would be the best way to wipe out their target. Valith had told her she would best execute this by acting like a different person. Nythenia understood what he meant, but it was still hard to act like someone else. "Keep in mind" He said "Act like you're a desperate frisky woman" He nodded at the sound of his words. "That's dirty" She replied with a face full of disgust. "Yes it is, my dear." He agreed with her. Valith could imagine she felt a bit filthy, acting like that. But everyone thought, even Gimlin, that the attitude of a randy, libidinous woman would seduce him easily enough. "I know you're not like it, but you have to." Valith put up an apologetical look towards Nythenia. She sighed and nodded to indicate she understood the situation. Nythenia would be busted in mere seconds if she acted herself around Delandr. Valith promised Nythenia he will be waiting in the top of the tower, to help if things went wrong. And Gimlin will be hanging around like a normal invited guest. Nythenia was like a cat on hot bricks, she had never felt so nervous before. "We're all feelin' it, Nythenia!" Gimlin said.

Later that day, Nythenia had been sitting on a bench in the Park to clear her mind and relax. The water in the lake was glistening, reflecting the light of the sun. Valith stayed home to sharpen Nythenia's dagger and get in top condition. '_I've such a bad feeling about this..._' Nythenia thought to herself as she frowned. '_It was all too simple, the preperation, the planning..._' Nythenia had a threatening feeling brewing in her stomach. She slid off the bench, walking back home. She took a quick glance at her old house as she walked past it, it seemed to be completely shut down and unoccupied.

"Hey, Valith." Nythenia opened the front door, she finally had her own key to the house. She gazed at an exhausted Valith who was taking a break. "Hey.." He replied. "Killing time seems impossible right now..." Nythenia said as she settled in at her favourite spot. Valith couldn't agree any more with her and plonked down next to her. "Is the dagger ready?" She asked him. "Soon." He replied with a blunt tone. The two couldn't stop talking about their big plan, the feeling was equivalent to the feeling of nearly leaving for a vacation.

The day past slowly and painfully, that's for sure. The two laid in bed and cuddled in silence. Valith was staring at the ceiling, taking mental notes of the wood's texture as his fingers ran though Nythenia's hair with gentle and slow motions. Nythenia on the other hand had her gaze locked onto the candle light as she was lying on his chest. She sighed. "Come on love, let's get some sleep." Valith said, as he put out the candle light between his fingers and wrapped his arms around Nythenia. She closed her eyes, listening to Valith's heartbeat. It took a while, but Nythenia managed to fall asleep in his comfortable embrace. Valith looked out the window, they didn't bother closing the curtains. The trees outside were waving slowly. The branches ruffled the leaves together as the wind blew through gently. With that, he also tried to catch some sleep.

"Get up!" Nythenia pulled Valith's hand. He let out a loud grumble, pulled his hand back and turned around. The next day had arrived, it was ten o'clock in the morning. Nythenia stood still and pondered while looking at Valith's back. She decided to let him sleep, as it probably was hard to fall asleep last night. With another plan in mind, Nythenia left the room. She decided to take a nice long warm shower as he would be sleeping. The bathroom, which was never really described before, was a little room. Including a toilet, a little sink with a mirror hanging on the wall above it and in the corner, at the other side of the little room, there was a shower. She closed the door behind her, after lighting up the candles. The atmosphere was great. She pulled off her dress and underwear, tossing them on the ground. She let the water run before it was a comfortable temperature. After making sure for the right degree with her hands, she shuffled down under the stream. Nothing was better than a nice warm shower to wash away the nerves. She sighed in relief as the water was flowing down her body.

Nythenia stared at the wall, lost in thoughts. '_Tomorrow will be it,_' She thought '_The day we've been waiting for_.' After a few minutes of thinking and daydreaming, she felt something pressing against her body. Nythenia looked over her shoulder and gazed back in the eyes of a sleepy Valith as he joined her in the shower. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. "Good morning." She said with a smile. "Morning..." he mumbled and planted a kiss down on her neck. Nythenia felt a hard bulge pressing against her back. "U-Uh..." She started to stutter. "Hm?" "Nothing." She shook her head and acted like she didn't notice it. Valith saw through what startled her "Oh, the morningwood." He said blandly. Nythenia tilted her head, looking down at the water bouncing onto the shower floor. She felt multiple kisses being layed on the back of her neck as his hands glided up to her breasts. "What- What are you doing?" Nythenia asked in a slight tensed tone. Valith moved his head closer to her ear "Can't I pleasure you?" He blatantly asked as if it was the most casual thing to ask. Nythenia turned around and looked up at Valith. He could see her reddening cheeks. It made him smile. "We.. we shouldn't waste water, Valith." She tried to reason against. Valith chuckled gently and wrapped his arms around her. With an honest and soothing tone, he would say "Don't be so tense, relax. I want you to get your mind off it." He gestured towards tomorrow. He had a point, Nythenia thought. The look he had on his face, Nythenia couldn't say no to. "Alright then, but not in the shower." She said. Valith denied her words and lifted her up, so her legs would be firmly clenched around his middle. He pushed her against the wall of the shower. "Not in the showahh" She replied once more. "Why not?" "Because... because..." She pondered as his manhood was caress against her private parts. A moan slipped through her lips. "Shower it is." Valith confirmed and began the coition. Nythenia wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. She bit her lip as the penetration began. He was right, she thought. She enjoyed every moment and for as long as it lasted, she didn't even think about tomorrow. The drops of water splashed down onto Valith's shoulders as he loomed over Nythenia, who was clinging onto him. She couldn't stop moaning as he smoothly moved her up and down upon his throbbing manhood.

A whole bunch of water went to waste, as they enjoyed themselves in the shower. "Oh, Valith..." She spoke in a soft voice. "Nythenia..." He replied, with a groan. A lot of 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' could be heard coming from the shower. As he tensed up, speeding up the pace, she couldn't help but moan louder. Valith reached his climax and again, so did Nythenia.

After a whole bunch of moaning and panting, Valith placed her down on both feet again. She gave him a loving smile and a kiss on his lips. Valith smiled back as he gazed into the eyes of his loved one. The two decided to wash up and dry.

Nythenia was in the kitchen, making breakfast for two. Valith sat at the table "I quite enjoyed that!" He said and chuckled. Nythenia flipped the pancake and threw her gaze to Valith "It was, but let's not waste that much water." She giggled after her sentence. "I thought it was well spent." He said in a joking manner. "Let's keep things in the bedroom..." Nythenia replied.  
"Aw, you're no fun." He said as he leaned back. Of course, the tone in his voice made it obvious he was just joking. If that is what she was most comfortable with, then so shall it be. She handed over a wooden plate with a single pancake "Here you go." She smiled. Valith hummed as he looked at the plate. He gobbled it up within a minute. Nythenia poured in more batter into the frying pan. It sizzled as it spread across the pan. "How many more would you like?" "Just as much as you" Valith replied as he waited for his next pancake...

It was five past two in the afternoon and the house was peacefully quiet. Nythenia was laying on her spot, sprawling on the couch, reading a book she rented from the library. It was a thick book called 'Kaldorei Heritage'. Valith on the other hand continued to prepare the weapons. He was in a room that wasn't yet described. It is the arsenal where Valith keeps his weapons and maintains them, a doorframe under the stairs. The bedroom would be right above it.

The rest of the day was spent avoiding any kind of stress or mental pressure. "Nythenia?" A voice came from the arsenal. "Yes?" "What's for dinner?" ... Nythenia craned herself up and pondered "I don't know." She closed the book and placed it next to her as she got up to step to the counter. "We got some bread, eggs, a chicken..." She said. "Sounds alright." He replied, and continued preparing.

As dinner was freshly served at the table, Valith was as hungry as a bear. They ate together in silence, until Nythenia broke it. "Valith?" "Hm?" He looked up at her. "What if things go wrong?" She said as she looked at her wooden plate of food. Valith placed a hand upon hers "Don't worry, it will go as planned." He said as he gobbled up his food. Nythenia frowned, with a heavy heart she agreed with him. "We're going to do this." He encouraged her. "Yes. It will be fine." She said, barely convinced. "Just eat your dinner, you'll need it." Valith motioned to her plate.

The day came. It was there, Nythena and Valith were still lying in bed. It was early in the morning, the birds tweeted and sang. Valith grumbled before he stood up. Nythenia rubbed her eyes and yawned. He threw the uniforms on the bed, for them to get into. Actually, it was a little exciting, their little plan. "Come on, let's get ready." He said.


	19. Chapter 19 For Whom the Bell Tolls

**[Warning! Contains extreme content, I warned you!]**

* * *

**Chapter 19: For Whom the Bell Tolls**

It was time. Time to get ready. "Do you need help getting dressed?" Valith offered as he looked at Nythenia who seemed to be struggling getting into the tight dress. "Yes, please." She shuffled towards Valith, handed over the dress and held her arms up. He was able to slide it into position. "Oof.." Nythenia frowned as she gasped for air. "Are you okay?" Valith was concerned with Nythenia's struggle to breathe. She nodded "I'll get used to it." She said as she pulled up the white stockings over her knees. "Doesn't it need a nice pair of shoes to finish off the look?" Valith asked, feeling like it was incomplete. Nythenia agreed "Gimlin dropped in these black heels."She lifted up a pair of black heels to show Valith. "If you can walk in those, whoa.." He said with an impressed tone. Nythenia slid into the shoes and fastened them. "Hang on" Valith said as he placed the maid headband on her head. He eyes her up and down. "By Elune, the outfit is ridiculously revealing." Valith said as if he complained. Nythenia shrugged "It has to be done..." After Valith had a quick shave and changed into his tuxedo, with his hair tied up into a fancy hat. "Are you ready?" Valith ensured. Nythenia nodded. "Ready!" She said, as she awkwardly walked down the stairs. Heels weren't for her. But she managed to walk 'normal' over time. It was time to leave and head to the wedding.

They arrived at the wedding and a lot was already going on. Countless of people were chatting with each other. The other maids and butlers were already serving with trays of drinks and food. Valith pointed towards some trays on a decorated table as they walked into the 'wedding zone'. "You'll grab one and I'll grab one." Valith said at his best attempt not to look suspicious. Nythenia nodded and lifted a tray with champagne. "Good luck." Valith said to Nythenia, as he dissapeared into the crowd. Nythenia walked around the busy crowd, she didn't feel too awkward doing this, as her profession was a barmaid. "Would you like a glass of champagne?" Nythenia offered as she leaned the tray towards a woman who wasn't holding a glass yet. She nodded politely and accepted the glass with a smile, before continuing her conversation. People often just grabbed a new glass and placed their empty ones back on her tray. '_I'm starting to get the idea they don't like to be here, seeing the amount of champagne they're drinking..._' She thought as she walked through the crowd. She bumped into Valith at the other side of the busy crowd. "Hey, have you seen Gimlin yet?" Valith asked Nythenia, as he gazed over the crowd. "I haven't. But he'll be somewhere in there, don't worry." Nythenia assured him. "Oh," Valith tried to point towards the tables, without catching any attention "There is Delandr." Nythenia nodded as she saw him as well. "I'll head up now, okay?" He said, as he placed his tray on a table behind him and, yet without being noticed, made his way to the tower. Nythenia gathered her strength and squeezed herself through the crowd.

She placed her tray, full of empty glasses, on the table. "Well hello, beautiful buttercup." A familiar voice said from behind. Nythenia turned around and looked into the face of a mischievous looking Delandr. '_Okay, act cool, act... like Valith told you._' She thought to herself and put up her fake impression. "Hello, handsome." She said in a teasy maner. She cringed deep inside but now wasn't the time to complain about it. "You seem like a..." Delandr came closer, placing a hand on her buttocks as he whispered into her ear "A lonely hot elfie." Nythenia managed to compress another wave of cringe and smirked instead. "Oh yes. I could really use a.. groom." She teased and she clinged to him. '_Don't lose your words now..._' She thought to herself as she nearly had no idea what to say. "Well then, my thirsty... servant. I will give you all you desire." Delandr squeezed her bum roughly. "Oh yes please..." Nythenia moaned desperate. Deep inside, she was disgusted by herself. "Then take me to a quiet place, and I will make you scream my name." Delandr slapped her arse as a signal to lead the way. Nythenia laughed in a 'naughty' manner and did as he said so. She guided Delandr to the tower. She could feel his eyes stuck on her backside as she walked.

She stepped inside and up the stairs to the top. Again, she could feel him peeking under her dress. As the two reached the top, Nythenia was roughly pushed against the bookcase, causing a few books to fall out as it received a nudge. Delandr's hand explored her body lustfully. She smirked as she give him a challenging look, biting her lip. "Aren't you a horny one..." Delandr said as his lips touched her neck. Nythenia wrapped her arms around him as if she 'surrendered' and was 'ready to take his love'. But things took a turn for the worse and didn't go as planned. His hand discovered the dagger in the holster. He threw it away and laughed "We don't need weapons, my dear." He said before his lips explored her cheek. '_Crap! This is bad, this is very bad! Valith, where are you?_' Nythenia cried out in thoughts. Her eyes followed the dagger as it slid across the floor, and stopped at the feet of a dwarf. '_Gimlin?_' She thought, and threw a helpless expression to him. Her eyes widened to the realisation that Valith was tied to a chair with a big piece of gnomish fixing tape on his mouth to make him shut up. "Aren't you a brave little slut, Nythenia." Delandr swung her to the floor. "Gimlin! Help!" Nythenia pleaded as she looked at him with begging eyes as she was getting her hands and feet tied together. "Sorry lass, but I'm not lettin' me best pal down, ye retard." He confessed with betrayal. The rage in Valith's eyes was so immense, as he saw his love getting tossed around like a toy. Delandr laughed triumphantly "You two are truly pathetic, thinking Gimlin would betray me!" Delandr sent a fist towards Nythenia's face. She let out a loud painful moan. Valith frowned and tried to force himself loose. "I have the upper hand, and you've been betrayed." Delandr said as he laughed with the most evil tone to it. "You're nothing but a pile of shit!" Nythenia yelled in anger. "Oh, am I?" Delandr looked down at the helpless elf. "Who was the naive little bitch, acting all innocent?" He kicked her, causing her to whimper in pain. "And thought my best friend here would betray me? You make me laugh!" Gimlin chuckled "Easy target!" He exclaimed. "You're both sick!" Nythenia yelled. "Say what?" Delandr picked up the dagger and approached Nythenia. She crawled back towards the bookcase. Valith was about to go insane. The fact that he was helplessly watching and letting this happen, he could never forgive himself. The amount of pressure that was going on right now, had Nythenia's heart racing. "Help!" Nythenia exclaimed as loud as she could, "HELP!" She yelled once more, desperately. "Oh shush now, I will help you." Delandr kneeled down next to her, the dagger gently sinking into her throat. "Help you out of this misery." He smirked wickedly. "No!" Nythenia fell to the side and wiggled away as fast as she could. "Not so fast, lass!" Gimlin stepped on her hands. She bit her lip but couldn't keep it in, letting out a screech in pain. "Oh, is my darling in pain?" Delandr pouted his lips "Let me fix that for you. This is called fixing tape after all." Delandr pinned her down and sealed her mouth with tape, just like Valith's. "There, isn't that better?" He said as he dragged her back to the bookcase. He gave her another, needless kick aimed for her stomach. Nythenia cried, she was hopeless.

Delandr lifted her up by an arm and looked at her "What shall we do with her now?" He asked, as if she was only a mere toy. The tone in his voice terrorized Nythenia. Gimlin shrugged casually "Dunnae, yer choice, lad." Delandr laughed maniacally at Nythenia. "Hey," He said, as an idea came to his mind. '_Oh please, don't let it be something crazy..._' Nythenia prayed. "Why don't we give her a good time?" He tossed her down infront of Valith. "We'll give this moron here a good show." _'W- What is going on? Please don't tell me this is rape?!_' Nythenia panicked helplessly in thoughts. Delandr laughed as he came closer to Nythenia. "This guy needs a demonstration how to fuck a thirsty bitch!" He wripped off a piece of her skirt and didn't stop laughing. "I'll enjoy this show!" Gimlin chuckled as he scooted onto a chair next to Valith.

Nythenia was in a bent over position, her rear facing to Delandr's direction. His hands explored her arse as he made sure Valith was looking. "Oh definitely, this hungry bitch needs something between her 'lips'." His fingers were about to crawl under her panties. Tears were rolling down Nythenia's cheeks as she looked up in the face of Valith, which was filled with regret, anger and unforgiveness. This is it. This is the end. Nythenia gave up fighting and lowered her head. What was the point of trying to fight against it, it would only cause more harm. "Look! Her body is starting to give in. See, this is how you make a woman beg for your cock!" Delandr exclaimed as he laughed. Valith was so furious, but he couldn't free himself. '_Please.. help me.. someone help me..._' Nythenia prayed in thoughts as she whimpered silently. "Alright, here we go, watch closely, moron!" Delandr said as he took firm grip of her underwear as he was about to tear it off. "Be prepared Nythen-"

A gryphon burst through the window, glass shards shattering through the air. "Playtime's over!" A familiar voice said with recklessness. Delandr looked at two elves. "Who?!" He exclaimed in disturbance. Nythenia looked up at Reiylah and Seldryn. She never had been so happy to see Reiylah before. "Oh, that's nasty." Reiylah said as she came closer as she looked down at Delandr. She was fully equiped with weapons. "How low could you sink, to think I would let you treat my best friend like that? You sick barsteward!" Seldryn freed Valith from the chair and handed over a dagger. Valith gave him a thankful nod. Reiylah took care of Nythenia, removing the tape wrapped around her tightly.

"We have business to settle, pal." Valith grasped Delandr and lifted him by his collar, his eyes flared with an unforgiving hatred. Meanwhile, Seldryn picked on the dwarf.

"No no! It was a joke!" Delandr flailed his arms as if he surrendered and begged for forgiveness. "Sorry, but that's not on my agenda." That was Valith's blunt reply before he sent the dagger to Delandr's stomach. Delandr smirked as a knife slid down his sleeve into his hand. Whilst Valith's dagger impaled Delandr's stomach, Delandr's knife impaled the left side of Valith's chest. Valith dropped Delandr to the foor and stared into nothingness. "VALITH!" Nythenia screamed in disbelief and ran towards him as Delandr crawled away. "Valith, no!" She cried as she took a closer look at the wound, "No... no no no no!" She shook her head and embraced him as tears would nearly form a river. Reiylah gazed upon the two and shifted her vision back to Seldryn. The guilt in her eyes left her speechless. "No.. no.. no no.. please... please don't leave me." Valith collapsed to the ground effortlessly. Nythenia was still clutching to him "I need you.." she cried "We were going to have a happy future... Valith..." She looked at his emotionless face. He was totally spaced out. She closed her eyes and denied his fate. Seldryn laid a hand on her shoulder "If we're quick, we can still save him." He said as he picked Valith up and carried him to the gryphon, to retreat. Nythenia's heart broke, her world shattered at the sight of Valith, his lifeless body getting carried my Seldryn.

Nythenia turned around, clutching to the dagger that was laying on the floor. She slowly stepped to Delandr, her face wasn't moving a muscle but her eyes never stopped crying. "You will pay." Her voice shook as she pulled him up. "You will pay for EVERYTHING!" Nythenia snapped as she was driven to her limit. She was so furious, so angry, she simply didn't give a single shite anymore. "Listen baby, I'm sorry." Delandr pulled that reply out of his arse. "You know I still love you." "TAURENCRAP!" She shouted enraged as she lifted up the dagger. "I-I do, sweetheart. Come on, you and me, let's marry!" No matter what Delandr said, nothing of it was convincing Nythenia. It was a bad move of him, to make Nythenia so angry. "Die!" She exclaimed, as she sent the knife towards his chest, piercing it multiple times. Reiylah had an easy time knocking out the dwarf, but her jaw dropped as her attention was drawn to Nythenia who wasn't satisfied with the amount of stabs she had pierced into Delandr. "I hate you!" She screamed, she was obviously out of control. She completely lost it. Reiylah attempted to pull Nythenia away from Delandr, as she wasn't realising he was kind of very dead by now. Reiylah embraced her best friend and tried to soothe her. "Come on, Nyth, let's go." The gryphon was prepared for the two to leave the tower. Nythenia didn't feel like moving, but she had to. She climbed on the gryphon with assistance of Reiylah, after she signalled it to depart.

A few trees away, Nythenia could see a bunch of elves gathered. The gryphon took them there. There was a night elf with a bow and another elf covered in runes. She never saw them before, but for now all she wanted was to see was Valith. She rushed over and kneeled down at him, Seldryn was trying to perform druidic healing magic upon his chest. She noticed the grass and trees closeby had withered away. "Is he going to be okay?" Nythenia asked desperately, with a shaky voice. She wanted confirmation. Seldryn shrugged "I don't know." Nythenia sat down at a tree trying to recover and regain a piece of mind. Reiylah plonked down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, Nyth." She said, as she looked at Seldryn trying to heal Valith's wound. Nythenia looked over at the two strangers "Who're those?" She asked as she wiped her tears away. Reiylah launched her gaze into the same direction "Oh, those. They're friends of Seldryn. The woman with the bow is called Adri'enne, and the man is Ralxo! He's a pyromancer." Nythenia nodded like she understood. The runes made sense now, at least. "What are they doing?" "They're going to set the tower on fire." "Why?" "For safety, so people think it was an accident." Nythenia sighed and looked at Reiylah "How did you even know we needed help?" Reiylah laughed "I'm always here to help! Don't think you would be doing things like this without me!" She winked.

They gazed at the tower as a burning arrow fleeted through the air, into the window. Within ten minutes, the top of the tower was blazing with fire. They could hear people at the wedding scream in panic as they noticed the fire. Reiylah giggled before looking back at Nythenia, who had burried her head between her knees. Reiylah gave her a big cuddle before standing up. She felt that Nythenia needed some time alone. '_Please don't die, Valith.. Please._' She prayed as hard as she could.

After another ten minutes, a lot more grass and trees had withered away. She gazed at Seldryn who looked at her and sighed. He stood up and said something to Reiylah. Nythenia gathered that Reiylah's facial expression wasn't happy at all. She nudged him and gestured something. '_Oh no.._' she looked at Valith, who still hadn't moved a muscle. Seldryn shuffled over to Nythenia and kneeled down "Nythenia..." "Yes?" "I've done what I can, I'm sorry. His heart stopped beating." Seldryn's facial expression was serious, mixed with sadness. "No, that's not true.." Nythenia denied softly. "I'm sorry bu-" "He is NOT dead!" Nythenia exclaimed and rushed over to Valith. "Oh, Valith..." She whispered, as tears once more flooded her face. The wound on his chest was healed. She sighed in distress as she looked at him and cupped his cheek. "Don't leave me like this..." She pleaded. Nythenia bended over to embrace him. "Nythenia.." Reiylah softly said. Nythenia ignored her as she planted a kiss upon the healed wound and placed her head on his chest. She recalled two days ago, she fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating.. But Seldryn was right, there was no heart beat. "No..." She refused to accept the truth as she pressed him firmly against her. "Please..." She begged softly. Nythenia was going crazy, she thought she heard a beat. "Come on..." She said, as if she could encourage it. Another beat swelled through his chest. "It's beating..." She said. Reiylah and Seldryn looked at each other with saddened faces. "He's dead..." Reiylah confirmed. Nythenia looked up at the two "Then why do I hear his heart beating?" Seldryn frowned and kneeled down to check for a pulse. The beating became more frequent and stronger. "What the..." Seldryn wasn't sure how to react. "What?" Reiylah asked curiously. Nythenia smiled as she listened to the beating of his heart. Tears flowed down in silence. "He has a pulse..." Seldryn said, not sure to be amazed or freaked out. Nythenia looked at Valith's face and took a gentle hold of his hand. His eyes twitched, before slowly opening them. He gasped weakly and strenglthless. The biggest smile spread across Nythenia's face as she saw his eyes. "N.. Nythenia.." He whispered. Nythenia burst into tears. Reiylah looked with wide eyes at Valith "You're one lucky guy!" She was utterly impressed and surprised. Seldryn nodded. Valith smiled at the two before shifting his gaze back to Nythenia. "Hey..." He cupped her cheek "We're going to have a happy future..." He said with barely any voice. His remark caused Nythenia to cry even more. Her emotions were going crazy. "Valith..." She sniffed between her crying. She wrapped her arms around Valith tightly. "I love you, Valith!" She said. Valith smiled faintly "I love you too, Nythenia."

_"We all have been betrayed, lied to and abandoned, to the point where we refuse to believe it. Little changes can have big effects. It takes time, but you will always pick your heart back off the ground and carry on. People come and go, but you will always find yourself clinging to those you care about. And those who care about you, will be at your side, supporting you no matter what. Don't waste your tears on those who hurt you, but show the world your smile. Appreciate those who care about you" :)_

_"We're all stories in the end, just make it a good one, eh?" - The Doctor_


End file.
